Spirit: The Girl Of Camp Green Lake
by WritersWayOfLife
Summary: Belladonna is a smart-mouthed girl with a lonely past, leaving her with the policy that she doesn't need anyone but herself. After being wrongly convicted of a crime she is sent to Camp Green Lake. Although reluctant, Belladonna finds herself being drawn to the tall Texan named Squid. Can he help her see that needing people isn't the same as being weak?
1. Camp Green Lake

**Hey to the Holes fansite! This is my first Holes fic and I hope you like it. Like in the summary this is a Squid focused one because I'm in love with that character :D **

**I have a lot of ideas for this fic that haven't been used on the site and I hope you like them and don't feel they're to out there...anyway...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Belladonna's POV

The bus ride was long, me rattling in my seat as we drove over the bumps. I didn't know why it was taking so long, this place was in Austin, Texas and I live in Austin. I didn't care though, it's not like this place would be any different then home.

My name's Belladonna Jones by the way. You can call me Bell or Bella but call me Donna and I'll break your nose. I just don't like the name. do you wanna know my story, why I'm being sent to a correction site called Camp Green Lake? I guess it couldn't hurt.

I'm goanna start by saying I haven't had a great life. No I'm not one of those people who's parents drink themselves stupid, or get beaten or abused sexually. No, cause I don't have parents…well real parents anyway.

Let me explain.

When I was ten I lived in a small neighbourhood in Brooklyn. I also watched my real parents get killed when a guy tried to rob a liquor store. My dad tried to stop him and ended up getting shot while my mom was shot when I tried to run at the man shooting my father and she took the bullet that was meant for me.

It didn't really get better from there.

After all the paper work was done I was sent to live with a foster family in Austin Texas. I wouldn't talk to anyone; my foster parents (the Rickets), any of the kids at school or anybody in the neighbourhood.

I guess you could call me anti-social, everybody else did. I called it not needing any family or friends. I didn't want them anyway. I've been taking care of myself for seven years.

It was only when I watched some delinquent kids trying to steal from an old man did I decide to try and help someone other then myself. Well this ended up getting me a black eye, a small scar arching over my right eye and a charge against me for man slaughter since the geezer had a heart attack while I was pulling the kids off of him so there was no witness's to prove my innocence when the kids then sued me for public assault.

From there it was only a matter of court cases and the option of either juvy or this camp before I'm slapped on this bus headed for Camp Green Lake.

I was the only one on the bus, apart from the driver and a guy holding a rifle sitting a couple seats away from me. Not being one to normally start a conversation, I thought it couldn't hurt.

"You all right?" I asked him, the Texan accent I had adopted over the years showing slightly. The guard sneered at me before looking back out the window. "Not a talker huh? Alright then. I'm guessing you're a classic boring guard who won't talk to a wrongly convicted kid because he believes I'm scum even though I'm innocent. Am I correct?" I asked. He sneered at me again.

"You got a mouth on you," he mumbled.

"I bet your pay sucks," I grumbled back and he glared at me, cocking his gun. "Is that supposed to scare me?" I asked, leaning back in my seat and crossing my legs. He grumbled something under his breath as he lowered the gun. "That's what I thought."

* * *

Finally, after driving through what looked like a field with black chicken pox, we arrived at a sorry excuse for a camp. This place looked like it was fresh out of a western movie minus any signs of life besides the campers.

"Fresh meat!" I heard a guy yell. Looking out the window I could see lots of guys walking around in orange jumpsuits, some carrying shovels, some beating up other guys and some just lazing around.

But something stuck with me.

"Where are all the other girls?" I asked the guard. He smirked at me and I really didn't like it.

"There ain't no girls here. Just you," he said.

"What? You can't be serious! What if I get molested or raped or worse?" I shrieked.

"That's your problem," he said. I huffed as I sat back down, glaring out the window. Like every other person in the world, every boy here is now my enemy.

We passed a group of boys as they headed to a long line of tents, all of them joking and laughing apart from the small kid on the end. He just walked along at the back with a sullen expression on his face. As I watched them walk, one of them looked up and our eyes locked. His dark browns to my glowing ambers.

The first thing I noticed; he was covered in dirt. Second; a hat covered his head but I could see dark brown hair just showing under the rim of the cap. His orange jumpsuit was unzipped, the arms tied around his waist. Underneath he was wearing a white t-shirt, also stained with mud.

In those few seconds that our eyes were locked I could see how, even in such a dry, dreary, desolate place, life could still spark from somewhere.

He stared back at me and I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. Our eyes stayed locked until the bus rounded around the side of a cabin, our gazes being broken by the wall of the building. The guard stood up, walking over to me.

"Everybody off!" he yelled.

"It's just me genius," I grumbled, shouldering my bag, picking up the case under my seat and walking off the bus. The first thing that hit me was the heat, feeling like a warm towel had just smacked me in the face.

I could feel a lot of eyes on me and turned to see nearly every boy in sight staring at me. I rolled my eyes as the guard led me towards the building, nudging me with the but of his gun.

If I had known this was a boys only correction camp then I wouldn't be wearing jean shorts and a black tank top. However…this was probably going to be the only time I would be considered the hottest girl in the area so I think I'm goanna take advantage of this.

"It's a girl?" I got many of these as I walked inside, accompanied by cat calls and wolf whistles.

"Got a new edition for ya," the guard said, taking the chair by the door. I looked around. The room was horribly bland, the only think sticking out being the man sitting at the desk wearing a cowboy hat and sunglasses while he chewed on sunflower seeds. "What's with the sunflower seeds?" the guard asked.

"I quit smoking," the man grumbled.

"Doesn't smell like it," I mumbled to myself as I sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"What was that?" the man snapped.

"I said it doesn't smell like you quit smoking because it stinks in here," I said slowly. The man glared at me, his eyes holding a mixture of anger, surprise and something that I really didn't like the look of. "Didn't expect that did ya?" I said smugly, resulting in a lot more anger flooding his features. He picked up a clipboard and attempted to read off it.

"Bel-Bella-Belladoona-"

"Belladonna Jones," I read for him, seeing as he was having a lot of trouble pronouncing my name. "But since you're having a lot of trouble you can either call me Bell or Bella to save yourself the embarrassment," I said. His face was almost livid now.

"Miss Jones my-" I cut him off by chuckling. "Do you find something funny?" he asked in a steely voice.

"Well I just graciously offered you to call me something that would be easier for you, not even adding my usual threat, and you take it one step further by making it even more stupidly formal," I said, laughing again at the end of my sentence.

**Bang!**

My laughing was cut short by the sound of the mans fist hitting the table. He stood up, walking around his desk so he could stand right next to me.

"You've got a mouth on you huh?" he said, leaning down so he was right next to my ear.

"Well being quiet never got my opinion across now did it? When something needs to be said but other people are too afraid or stupid to say it, that's where I come in. Otherwise I'll be quiet," I said back, choosing not to mention his rank breath.

"My name is Mr. Sir," he said, leaning back up. I could see his eyes on my legs and I glared at him, snorting at his name. "You think that's funny?"

"Obviously," I said. This time he chose to ignore me and carried on speaking.

"Sorry to disappoint you miss Jones, but this ain't no girl scout camp."

"Good. I don't wanna be surrounded by a group of bubbly teenagers anyway," I said.

"You interrupt me one more time and I'm goanna make your life here even more hell then the rest of them out there," he said.

"Oh yeah? How?" I challenged, leaning forward in my chair. He smirked, his hands on his desk so that he was in my face.

"By making your shower time coincide with the more…aggressive boys." I gulped, leaning backwards in my chair in defeat. No matter how tough I am, I know when to back down "Now," Mr. Sir said, leaning back with a triumphant look on his face. "You come with me."

I did as I was told, following him with my bags in hand as he walked out of the cabin. He walked us down the middle of the camp.

"Do you see any guard towers?" he asked me.

"No," I answered.

"That's because there ain't none," he finished.

"Well that seems like a stupid thing to be missing in a camp full of criminals." Mr. Sir gave me glare. "Sorry, 'troubled youths'," I corrected, putting air quotes around the words troubled youths.

"There ain't no guard towers because there's nowhere to go Miss Jones," Mr. Sir explained. "We have the only water and food supply for miles. You wanna run away? Be my guest," he said and I had a feeling he wasn't kidding.

"Well what about that then?" I asked, pointing to the gun at his side. He looked down at it.

"This? Oh well this is for yellow spotted lizards and snakes. I…probably wouldn't waste a bullet on you," he said, smirking.

"Hopefully," I mumbled. Thankfully he didn't hear me this time, or he just chose to ignore me. "I'm not goanna run away," I said and he smirked.

"Good. Now hurry up and get your jumpsuit," he said, pushing me towards another cabin. Just as I was walking inside, someone was walking out and walked right into me, knocking me onto my butt.

"Ow! Damn it watch where you're going jackass!" I snapped, looking up at my attacker. My eyes widened as they landed on the boy who's eyes I had caught while on the bus, only this time his cap was off. Again our eyes locked, only this time he looked a little more surprised.

"What're you looking at boy?" Mr. Sir snapped and the boy started.

"I was just asking if I could get another suit since one of mines got a big hole in the knee," he said, his deep voice having the same Texan twang mine did.

"Everybody only get's one extra suit," Mr. Sir said, his hand on his hip. I raised an eyebrow while the boy backed up, looking almost afraid.

"Sorry Mr. Sir," he said before running away.

"Nice to see these boys have a back bone," I said. Mr. Sir snickered.

"We make sure to work that out of them when they get here," he said before chucking a hideous orange jumpsuit at me. "You get two pairs: one is your work clothes and the other is your relaxation clothes. Every three days your work clothes will be washed and your relaxation clothes will become your work clothes," he said while throwing another jumpsuit and a pair of boots at me. "Get changed," he ordered.

I raised an eyebrow as he continued to stare at me, the boy helping him work the shed also leering at my legs.

"You've got to be kidding?" I said and he smirked.

"Nope. Get changed," he ordered again. The look I had seen in his eyes earlier was back, making me want to throw-up at how gross his thoughts were.

"Turn around," I ordered. He sneered, staying where he was. "Seriously dude, turn around before I tear out your eyes." he looked almost shocked as he turned around. I raised my eyebrows at the boy who was taking care of the cabin. "You to Lurch!" I snapped. He glared as he turned around.

Quickly I slipped off my shorts and pulled on the jumpsuit, zipping it up halfway then tying the arms around my waist.

"I'm done you perverted douche bags," I said in a bored voice. They turned around, both looking a little pissed. Suddenly footsteps from behind me made me turn around.

"Belladonna Jones? You may have done some bad things but that does not make you a bad person," a man said, wearing shorts, pulled up socks, a button up shirt and a stupid looking hat. "I respect you Belladonna," he said with a creepy smile.

"Well I'd say I respect you to but that's hard considering you're a grown man wearing shorts and pulled up socks. The kids in the orange jumpsuits have more style than you," I said with a smirk. His expression went from happy to hurt.

"It's hot out here Miss Jones, what am I supposed to wear?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know but at least something with a little more fashion sense," I answered. He still looked a little hurt.

"You've got a mean streak in you missy," he said as he started walking away.

"Ok fine, I'll just let you look stupid from now on," I said. He glared at me.

"Follow me and I'll show you to your tent," he grumbled. I followed, feeling pleased with myself.

* * *

**So what do you think of Belladonna's character? Is she grouchy? Misunderstood? Or is she just a giant bitch?**

** Review or PM your opinions! **


	2. Meeting DTent

**I did not expect to get reviews straight away, so thank you to tr1xx777 and homosapien9! I hope to hear from you guys again ;D**

**Yes Belladonna is a bit of a bitch but I hope this chapter shows that she has a heart. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Belladonna's POV

After being forced to leave my stuff in the shed, I was led away by the second man today who called me a big mouth.

"So what do you think of Camp Green Lake Belladonna?" the short wearing man asked as we walked.

"It's a dried up piece of shit," I said back, staring out across the camp.

"You're not a very nice person are you?" he said back.

"At least I introduced myself," I said. "And why should I have to be nice in a camp full of criminals?" The man turned to me, raising an eyebrow.

"Well my name is Dr. Pendanski. I'll be your counsellor as well. And it turns out I have my work cut out for me," he said, not sounding very pleased with it.

"That sounds like something you open with," I said. "So where are we goin' Pendanski?" I asked, noticing that we had reached the tents.

"I'm taking you to where you'll be sleeping. D-Tent, D stands for Diligence." was he serious? Like it mattered to these kids what the tent stood for. I doubt some of them even knew what Diligence meant.

Finally we stopped by a tent, Pendanski gesturing for me to go inside. I chuckled as I walked in.

"What's so funny Miss Jones? Have I managed to amuse you again?" he asked sourly.

"I've just always found little gestures like that humorous because you can't tell if it's sexism or someone just being polite," I said between chuckles.

"Ahhh…so that's why you have that attitude; You're a feminist," Pendanski said and I instantly stopped laughing, glaring at him.

"One; That's sexist. And two; I'm an equalitist," I hissed.

Our argument was interrupted by laughing as five guys entered the tent, all of them halting as soon as they saw me. I recognised one of them, the small one at the end looking at the floor.

"Uhh…Mom, why is there a girl in our tent?" One with thick glasses on asked.

"She's going to be staying here with you guys since Lewis won't be coming back," he said. Some of the guys sneered, obviously not liking this new arrangement.

"But…she's a girl. You can't stick one girl with a load of guys!" One, who was overweight and smelled really bad exclaimed.

"Why, afraid you'll get cooties?" I snapped and the boy shifted back slightly, the others looking quite surprised that I snapped back.

"Well I'm sorry fella's but she's been put here by the Warden so this is where she's staying. Which one of you will be her mentor?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow as they all looked amongst each other sheepishly. Finally the one with glasses spoke up.

"Squid's the only one not here, he can do it since his bed will be next to hers anyway,"

"Squid? What kind of name is Squid?" I asked with obvious distaste. I got a glare from the guy with glasses.

"They all have their little nicknames for each other, but I introduce them by their real names. The ones society will recognise them by," he said with an obvious air of condescension. The boys sneered at him. "Belladonna may I introduce Rex, Theodore, Ricky, Jose, Zero and Alan isn't here yet," he said, pointing to each boy as he listed them off. My brow furrowed as he called the little guy Zero. Surely that can't be his actual name. He glanced up at me before quickly looking away, back towards the ground. I had a feeling he was the outcast of the group. "Do you want to know why they call him Zero?" Pendanski asked, noticing me looking at him.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because there's nothing going on in his stupid little head," Pendanski said, sounding pleased with himself.

"How do you know?" I asked back, causing the smug grin to drop from Pendanski's face. Zero looked over at me, a surprised expression decorating his face. I flashed him a quick grin before pulling my glare back on.

"Please make sure you treat your new camper well," Pendanski said before heading out the tent, leaving me to fend for myself. As soon as he was gone I turned to the boys. They all stared at me. I rolled my eyes, heading towards my cot.

"Those aren't our names by the way," I looked up to see Rex talking to me.

"So?" I said back. He didn't look very pleased by my attitude.

"My name is X-Ray. That's Armpit, Zigzag, Magnet and Zero. You've heard Squid already," he explained.

The look I gave him hopefully displayed that I really didn't care. Quickly putting on the sheets by the bed then placing my extra suit underneath it, I lay down, closing my eyes. It was nice to have a moment to myself, but I could still feel eyes on me.

"What?" I snapped, not opening my eyes.

"We're just wondering what a girl is doing here," Armpit said.

"That's my business," I said back. I could hear a few scoffs.

"So you're the secret type huh?" X-Ray said. I didn't answer, feeling I should at least prove him right. "So what? Now you're too good to talk to us?" he said, sounding a little more angry. I smirked but stayed quiet.

"Forget it X, she's not talking," Magnet said and I could hear someone standing up.

"Come on, lets go to the Rec Room," I didn't recognise this voice so I'm guessing it's either Zigzag or Zero.

Footsteps and chatting faded away and slowly I opened my eyes. The only other one in the tent was Zero, also lying on his cot. He was on his back, staring at the roof of the tent. I could see by the look in his eyes that he wasn't stupid, if anything he had more sense then any of the guys here.

"I don't believe you're stupid Zero," I said as I sat up. He didn't say anything. "So you're like me huh? Not a talker. Well I wouldn't say I'm not a talker, anything but really," I said, chuckling slightly. "I make comments that people don't want to hear, even of they need to hear it," I said before I paused. "Do you want to know why I'm here?" he didn't answer. "I saw you look up when Armpit asked. I'm not stupid either," I said. His head turned to look at me and I knew I had his interest. "I'm here because I tried to do the right thing, even though the world has been anything but right to me. It ended up with the old guy I was trying to help getting a heart attack so there was no one to testify my innocence when the thugs trying to rob the guy filed against me for public assault and man slaughter. Hopefully when the biopsy is done though it'll help my innocence a little bit," I explained. There was a long pause.

"Why did you stick up for me?" I looked back over to Zero, surprised that he had spoken. I smiled, feeling my mouth stiffen at the unfamiliar action.

"Like I already said, I don't believe you're stupid." Zero nodded before looking back up at the ceiling. "There's something you should know about me Zero," he looked over at me. "I won't tolerate bullying. I know you can probably take care of yourself, I can read the signs pretty well. But if you need help, don't be afraid to ask," I said.

I don't know why I'm being so nice to this kid. No one was nice to me whenever I'm new. But when I look Zero, I see myself. An outcast just because he has a little more sense then most people. Someone who's been through a tough time and has come out stronger because of it. Everyone needed someone to rely on. So far that's been myself, but maybe Zero and I can look out for each other here.

"You know my name's not Zero." I looked over to see him sat up, his legs crossed on his cot. I mimicked his position.

"Ok, what's your name?" I asked.

"Hector. Hector Zeroni," he said. I smiled, holding out my hand.

"Pleased to meet you, my name's Belladonna Jones," I said and he grinned as he shook my hand.

"So how did you get those marks?" Hector asked, referring to my black eye and cuts.

"The old guy I was trying to help was getting attacked by these two kids. I pulled them off him and told him to run while I held them off. One punched my eye, the other got a good couple punches and scratches across my face," I said, gesturing the once down the right side of my face. Hector winced.

"Ouch, that must of sucked. Especially since you tried to help." I nodded.

"The worlds going to hell and it's people like us that suffer. That's life," I said before lying back down.

I think Hector understood that I didn't want to talk anymore so he got up and left, probably to find a pass time.

I don't know how long I lay there for, letting my thoughts wander. I wish Mr. Sir hadn't taken my case, I really feel like playing right now. I guess I should explain.

In that case was my guitar. I know bringing it to a correction camp probably isn't the best idea but I never like to be far from it. I take it everywhere, never wanting to be without music. Music was the only thing that gave me real joy anymore, everything else just made me angry now. Maybe I can sneak into the shed later and take it out for a bit.

"Guys! You'll never guess what I saw!" a deep Texan, albeit slightly familiar, voice yelled as someone ran into the tent.

"They're not here genius," I snapped, still lying down.

"Huh? Whoa!" the boy skidded to a halt, tripping on his own feet and stumbling onto my cot. He hit it with a loud crash, toppling it over with me still on it, resulting in us landing on the floor, the cot covering us. My eyes widened as I stared at the boy, his chin on my chest as he stared at me with wide eyes.

Seriously? This guy again? I swear God is just trying to make this day worse.

"Why is it you keep managing to cause me some kind of physical pain?" I groaned as I shoved him off me, my cheeks probably as red as they feel. He scrambled back in surprise, resulting in his back hitting the over turned cot and falling back on top of my stomach, knocking the wind out of me.

"What's going on in here?" a voice demanded as X-Ray, Armpit, Magnet and Zigzag entered the tent. I raised an eyebrow.

"This kid ran into the tent and basically tried to attack me," I snapped from under the cot and the kid. The guys all looked to us.

"Squid?" X-Ray asked.

"I was coming to tell you guys about a girl coming here but it looks like you guys already know," he said, standing up. "As for the attack part? I tripped," he mumbled sheepishly. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah and she's a real-" I shot a glare at Magnet, who looked away sheepishly.

"Anyway," X-Ray cut in. "We should all just go get something to eat," he said before walking out again, being followed by the others.

"Are you ok?" I looked over to see Squid looking at me anxiously.

"I'm fine," I snapped, walking past him and out the tent.

"I was just making sure," he mumbled as he followed me. I stopped by the tent.

"Well I didn't ask you to so maybe you should spend a little more time practicing how to walk instead of talking to someone who doesn't give a crap!" I snapped again.

Squid's eyes were wide before they narrowed angrily. "Fine! I was just trying to be polite!" he yelled. I scoffed.

"You call making me fall on my butt then basically tackling me in the tent being polite?" I yelled back.

"It's not like I did it on purpose!" he snapped.

"Well then maybe you should watch where you're going!" I snapped back.

"Fine I will!" he shouted, looking dead at me before barging past me, knocking me over (again!) before storming off towards another cabin.

"Jackass!" I screamed after him, still sitting on the ground.

"Ahhh young love," a smug voice said from behind me. I turned to see a smirking Hector leaning against the tent pole.

"Shut up Zero!" I grumbled. He chuckled, pushing himself off the pole and walking over to me. He offered his hand and I took it, pulling myself up. "So are you ok?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just so long as _**he **_doesn't come near me again," I hissed. Hector just chuckled again as we started walking towards the cabin everyone else was headed to. "So where are we going?" I asked.

"Mess hall, it's supper time," he said as we walked in.

As soon as I walked in, everything went quiet. I couldn't help but feel intimidated by all the eyes on me. I looked to where Hector had been but he was gone. I gulped as everyone continued to glare at me, before I felt a hand on my back.

"Come on, you're not that important," I turned to see Squid, scowl still on his face as he led me over to what I think was the food line, glaring at all the other campers still staring at me. They all looked away, going back to their conversations.

"Good! Like I would want your attention anyway," I growled back. He glared at me as he held up a tray for me. I took it, copying him as he got his...slop. He then led us over to a table. I turned looking for another place to sit.

"Belladonna! Hey! You sit here! D-tent sticks together," I turned to see X-Ray and Zigzag beckoning me over. I took one more look around, not spotting any free tables, before walking over.

"Oh come on," I groaned, seeing as the only free spot was next to Squid.

I heard a snicker and saw Hector laughing to himself at the end of the table. "Zero can we swap seats?" I asked, earning a glare from Squid.

"Nope," he said, still chuckling. The guys all stopped eating, staring at Hector.

"You got Zero to talk!" Squid exclaimed.

"Make him say something else!" Magnet said eagerly. I looked at Hector, who was looking at the others with a bored expression.

"Do you think it's fair I have to sit next to Squid?" I asked him. He smirked.

"Do you?" he said back before he continued eating. I sighed, sitting next to Squid, who looked pretty pissed as he shoved his food around his tray.

"Oh grow up or go pout somewhere else," I mumbled. I heard a clink before Squid got up, walking out of the Mess hall. The others watched him go before all the eyes turned on me.

"That's a nice way to treat the guy who helped you," X-Ray said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't ask for his help so I'm not goanna thank him for it," I mumbled before spooning a fork-full of whatever this stuff was into my mouth. I instantly spat it out, coughing and taking a drink of water. "Oh God that tastes awful!" I exclaimed.

"You get used to it," Magnet mumbled, taking a bite of his food. I shook my head, reaching for my bread. A hand stopped mine and I looked up to see X-Ray staring at me.

"You didn't dig today new kid. What makes you think you deserve your bread?" he said as he reached for it. I picked up my fork and slammed it into the table by his hand. He froze.

"Because I'm not giving up the only edible piece of my meal to a jerk who thinks he's better then me," I hissed, picking up my bread and storming out of the Mess Hall.

I could hear some murmurs follow me as I left, one being a very crude 'Damn look at her ass,'. I rolled my eyes, picking up a rock from outside and chucking it at the commenter over my shoulder. I heard a very satisfying cry of pain as I walked towards my tent.

Upon entry the first thing I saw was Squid, lying on his cot and staring at the ceiling. I then realised that my cot had been put back in place, the sheets smoothed down. Did Squid do this? He didn't even acknowledge me as I walked in so I didn't bother him. I did however catch his attention when I sat down, my cot being right next to his. I saw him look at me and scowl from the corner of my eye.

"It's not nice to stare," I said.

"Whatever, who would want to stare at you anyway?" he grumbled.

"You apparently since you still are." he looked away but felt a small stone hit my back lightly. I wasn't going to sink to his level though so I just took a bite from one of my breads.

Through our silence, only broken by my chewing, I could hear the campers that had finished eating, leaving the mess hall. I could hear the buzzards outside looking for food. But most of all I could the distinct sound of someone's stomach growling. I turned to see Squid with his back to me, one arm over his stomach. I sighed.

Getting up, I walked over and kneeled in front of him. Our eyes locked again and I felt that rush of serenity I got when our eyes locked on the bus. I could see the spark I picked out but it was dull, probably from exhaustion.

"Don't tell X-Ray," I said before dropping my other piece of bread on the mattress in front of his face before getting up and walking back to my cot.

"Uhh...thanks Bell," Squid said. I blushed darkly.

* * *

**There you go, hope you liked it! I still have a lot of ideas coming so stay reading :)**

**Review!**


	3. First Hole's Always The Hardest

**Thank you for the Review HungerGamesHolesFan and yes, it is nice to see these still get written :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Belladonna's POV

An alarm that sounded like the trumpet used in every crappy Army/Navy Seals movie blasted through my dreaming and woke me up. I groaned, burying my face into my pillow. It drowned at least some of the noise out.

"Belladonna," a voice that sounded like Hector's whispered in my ear while a hand shook my shoulder. "Belladonna you've gotta wake up. I'm not goanna be able to help once the others wake-" the voice cut off and I heard some footsteps walking away as other groggy voices started to sound through the tent.

I only rolled over again, hoping that they would forget I was here.

"Aww, looks like the Princess wants more sleep," I heard a voice that sounded like Zigzag say. Someone else, who I think was Magnet, laughed.

"She don't wanna dig no holes holms," he chuckled in his Spanish accent.

"She ain't no Princess guys," Squid's deep Texan voice said, sounding like he was standing up. "She's somethin' alright, but she ain't no Princess." as soon as the words were out of his mouth I felt someone grab the side of my cot and flip it, sending me flying onto the ground. "Rise and shine," Squid laughed as I scrambled out form under my blankets.

"You know you're fixing my cot again?" I said as I stood up, facing Squid's smug grin. He had a toothpick in his mouth and he was chewing it casually.

"Who says?" he challenged.

"I do and you know this won't end well," I said and started walking towards the exit. I stopped though. "And a toothpick? Seriously? You look like hillbilly," I said before walking out of the tent.

It wasn't even light out! What the hell kind of time is this to wake us up? The other kids were waking up as well, dragging themselves over to a table covered with nasty looking tortillas.

As I walked along, past a fancy looking house (Fancy looking compared to the rest of this crappy Camp) I heard a voice coming from inside. I slowed my walk, listening to the voice.

"Well I need more gas for my car!" a female voice yelled. There was a pause. "Well how can you get it to me?" she snapped. "By Mustang? That's ridiculous!" what's wrong with Mustangs? They're good cars. "Fine, just get the gas here when you can and make sure that damn Mustang won't make a mess in my camp!" ok that one was weird. Oh well, it probably just leaked.

Moving away from the fancy cabin, I made my way over to the table holding the tortillas. I stared down at them in disgust. They looked like they were covered in grease, looking slimy and inedible.

"Don't worry, it's only honey." I looked over to see Hector standing beside me, munching on a tortilla.

"Great…I hate honey," I said, turning away from the table. A hand stopped me and I looked over to see it was Armpit, Squid standing beside him. I looked to my other side but Hector was gone again. Damn that boy moves fast.

"You didn't eat all your grub last night girl, ya only had your bread. You need to eat if you're goanna survive your first day," Armpit said sternly. I shook my head.

"I'm not eating that, I can't stand honey," I said stubbornly. Armpit sighed, picking up a tortilla.

"Whatever, but you'll be sorry you stubborn-" he stopped at the look I gave him. If there was one thing I hated it was being called a bitch just because I spoke the truth and I knew what I hated. Instead he just walked off towards a shed marked library, muttering under his breath. I was about to follow but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"You need to eat something Bell. You didn't even get all your bread last night," Squid said quietly, worry clear in his voice. My brow furrowed.

"Why do you, or even Armpit for that matter, care?" I asked. He took his hand from my shoulder, looking away with a blush across his face.

"You helped me, why shouldn't I return the favour? As for Armpit, and the others? D-Tent sticks together, no matter how annoying one of us is," he said. I glared at him, but his first point seemed fair. Picking up a tortilla, I gave Squid one last glance (Who nodded encouragingly) before taking a big bite.

"Oh God this taste's like crap too!" I cried, spitting it out. Squid chuckled, looking around before swiping three extra tortillas.

"Come on, honey doesn't taste that bad," he said, handing me another tortilla. Instead I threw the one I was holding on the floor.

"No! You can't make me eat it! Butt out!" I snapped, turning and walking away. A hand grabbed my wrist.

"Bell! Just eat the damn tortilla!" Squid yelled, shoving it in my face.

"Stop caring about me!" I yelled, shoving him on his chest. He stumbled back, his death grip on my wrist making him pull me over. Although he managed to stable himself, I was sent tumbling onto my front, landing on something sticky.

I pushed myself up, swivelling around onto my butt and sitting on the floor. Stuck right on the middle of my chest was my discarded tortilla, covering my whole chest in the disgusting stick substance called honey. I could hear laughing around me but I could barely hear it through the blood pumping in my ears.

I lifted my glare up to the shocked looking Squid, his eyes wide and the toothpick hanging from his jaw. I could feel my blood boil as I slowly stood up, coming to stand right in his face. I snatched the toothpick from his mouth, snapped it in half and threw it on the floor, stomping on it before peeling the tortilla off my chest and throwing at his face.

"Stop doing me favours and caring you stupid hick!" I yelled right in his face as he pulled the tortilla off his face. I could feel a lot of eyes on us but I was to busy staring down Squid.

His face was contorted with rage, surprising me as he went from shocked to livid in about three seconds. He advanced on me and I'm not lying when I say I was actually a little scared. His eyes were filled with pain, anger, resentment and definite hurt.

"_**Don't **_call me a hick," he hissed, before turning and walking away. I watched him go, realising there was a crowd around us as he pushed his way through.

Slowly the crowd started to walk away, some giving me accusing looks. I didn't care though so I just headed over to grab a shovel since everyone else had by now. I noticed X-Ray coming towards me but I just kept my head down. His hand on my arm stopped me though and I looked up to see him giving me a hard look.

"What?" I snapped.

"You shouldn't have said that to Squid," he said sternly.

"Why? I kept telling him to leave me alone and now he finally is," I said. X-Ray shook his head.

"Because no one deserves that," he said before walking away with the other guys. I stared after him as he caught up with Squid, who had his head down. X-Ray tried talking to him, but he just stayed quiet.

* * *

"You will dig one hole everyday. Five feet by five feet. Your shovel will be your measuring stick," Mr. Sir explained as we walked. I was ordered to walk with him so he could explain what they did here. "Once you are done you will return to camp. If you find anything interesting you will report it to me or Pendanski. If the warden likes what you find you get the rest of the day off," he finished.

"And what am I looking for?" I asked, leaning on my shovel as we stopped in an un-dug area.

"You're not looking for anything. You take a bad kid, make them dig holes all day, turns them into a good kid. That's our policy here at Camp Green Lake," he said, sounding pleased with himself.

"Well that's a sucky policy. Did you come up with that all by yourself Genius?" I asked with a smug smile.

Mr. Sir sneered at me, spitting his sunflower seeds by my feet. "You'll be digging here. Good luck," he snarled before stalking off. I rolled my eyes, impaling the ground with my shovel to start my first hole.

* * *

"Why are you always so mean to Squid?" I looked up to see Hector leaning on his shovel, watching me dig.

"I'm not mean to him," I panted, copying his stance. God it felt good to stop digging, my hands were killing me! Hector raised an eyebrow. "Look; he comes up to me, annoys me so I make him leave me alone," I explained. It was perfectly logical to me.

"Ahhh…so it's like in school. The guy crushing on the girl will pull her pigtails instead of telling her because he wants her attention?" he asked. I blushed darkly.

"I don't like Squid, Hector!" I snapped. "And he doesn't like me!" I finished.

"Right…" he said, not sounding very convinced. "Well if he doesn't like or care about you, then why does he still look pretty upset about what you said this morning?" I looked up at him and he pointed over to where Squid was digging.

I looked over to see him with his head down, his cap pulled down over his eyes as he dug slowly. But I could still see the hurt expression I caused earlier clear on his face. It made my stomach twist guiltily, which was weird for me considering I haven't felt anything but anger in the past seven years.

I shook my head, picking my shovel back up and continuing to dig. But I could still feel the guilt building in my stomach. What is this boy doing to me? I don't have feelings! It just doesn't happen to me!

I glanced up, wiping the sweat off my forehead. In the corner of my eye I noticed Squid looking at me. But when I turned my head he was back to digging. I sighed, deciding to focus on the searing pain in my hands.

"Break time!" I looked up, just noticing that a huge truck had pulled up. Climbing out of my three ft by five ft hole, I wandered over. I was the first to get there.

"Ahhh Belladonna," Pendanski said as I walked up. "I have your canteen here," he said, handing me an empty gallon sized ice tea container.

"Great…can you fill it up?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well that's up to what Rex has to say," he said.

"What?" I asked as a hand grabbed my shoulder and started to yank me back.

"You're at the back newbie," X-Ray demanded as he started to pull me over to Hector. I frowned, digging my heels into the ground.

"Why? I got here first!" I demanded. X-Ray's eyes narrowed as the guys all shifted back slightly.

"You come here and straight away you start to mess with our ways. You refused to give up your bread, you got Zero to talk and you've messed with my friends! But you will not mess with the running order!" he snapped harshly. I didn't even flinch, staring back at him.

"Screw you and your running order! I'm not a part of your group so why should I have to follow your ways?" I snapped back before pushing my way past him and back to the front. X-Ray grabbed my arm again, this time being a lot less gentle.

"You can't just-"

"X-Ray!" both of us stopped our shouting match and turned to Squid. He was still looking angry at me, but his stance was tall and strong. "Just let her get her water and then we can get back to digging," he mumbled. My eyes widened, and I think all the others did too. X-Ray backed off, looking pretty pissed.

"Well Miss Jones? Is that another sexist remark or a kind gesture?" Pendanski asked with a smirk. I stayed on my spot, stunned.

Squid was still doing nice things for me…even though I had upset him pretty badly? This kid was making no sense!

Slowly, I walked over to Pendanski and handed him my container. He filled it, sneering at me. "Looks like Belladonna has a soft spot for you Alan," he said. I stayed quiet, still staring at Squid. When it was full he shoved it into my hands and I walked away, catching Squid's eye as I walked past. He glanced at me, but generally kept his eyes to the ground. After eating the crappy ham and cheese sandwich and an apple, I started digging again.

* * *

Finally I was done! And my hands looked like something from a horror movie! Huge blisters covered my palms on both hands. I gently touched one and instantly regretted it because it hurt like hell!

I also faced another challenge; getting out of the hole. How in God's name an I goanna do that? I hate being 5'6ft! Taking a big of run up as I could in this stupid hole, I leapt at the side, gripping it with my hands. This didn't work and I slipped back into my hole.

"Damn it!" I groaned. I tried again, with the same result. I would try a third time, but slamming my hands on the ground didn't go well with my blisters. I groaned, realising I would have to do the one thing I hated more then anything. "Can somebody help me?" I called. Unfortunately I had seen most of the others leave, having finished their holes.

"Hey babe, I'll give you a hand if you give me one," I looked up to see the guy I had nicknamed Lurch smirking down at me.

"Get lost Lurch, I'd rather get bit by a yellow spotted lizard then touch you!" I snapped. He snickered and I felt a sick feeling drop into my stomach.

"You resist now baby, but trust me, you'll come around," he had an menacingly dark tone to his voice as he said that, before walking away. I should have taken the help then kicked him in his man berries.

I groaned, sitting down against the back of my hole. "Well, if I'm goanna be stuck in here, at least there's shade," I mumbled to myself as I shut my eyes.

"Before the lizards find ya and make you their snack," I looked up to see Squid standing above me, blocking the sun with his head. I didn't say anything, just stared at him. Wordlessly, he leaned down and offered me his hand. Steeling my nerves, I gripped his hand, feeling my skin sting intensely at the contact. With a grunt, he pulled me out of my hole and all the way onto my feet, barely stumbling.

"Thanks," I mumbled. He nodded before he started walking away, back to his unfinished hole. I sighed. Ok, I was being very unfair now and I knew it. "Hey Squid?" I called after him. He didn't stop, just jumped back into his hole and continued digging. "Squid!" I tried again but he continued to ignore me.

Fine. Like I want to apologise anyway!

Picking up my shovel and canteen, I stormed back to Camp, leaving footprints in the sand as I walked.** '**_**Stupid Squid, dumb name by the way! Not even willing to hear me out! Well I tried so now I can stop feeling guilty! Right? God this place sucks!' **_

"Get that animal away from my car!" I heard a voice shout. I looked up from my feet, surprised to find myself back at the Camp already. Looking towards the voice, I stopped in my tracks as I watched a man leading a brilliant white horse away from the Wardens cabin.

"Ohhhh…Mustang," I said to myself. "Now I get it," I mumbled, chuckling at my slowness.

"Well your car should start now. Give it a go," the man leading the horse said. The Warden nodded, leaning into the car and turning the key.

The engine let out a huge bang, making me cover my ears at the volume. Unfortunately the horse didn't like the bang either. It reared up, neighing loudly as it kicked. The man holding the reigns cried out in pain, letting them go to cradle his hands against chest.

The horse charged away, galloping madly…right towards me. I screamed as it reared up in front of me, my hands lifting to try and calm it down. A front hoof struck out, hitting my hand.

"Ahhh! God!" I cried, holding my injured hand to my chest. I crouched down on the ground, shielding my head under my arms. I heard the horses hooves thump the ground by my head and knew I was going to get trampled.

"Hey! Someone get that kid away!" I curled tighter into a ball, feeling tears stream down my cheeks.

I was going to die because of a stupid horse!

"Bell move!" I lifted my head at the familiar voice and stared up in shock. Squid was running towards me, his hat, canteen and shovel discarded on the floor as he raced towards me. He grabbed my shoulders, pulling me back.

But the horse didn't stop shying and kicking. Squid's hands left my shoulders and he ran at the horse, grabbing the reigns and swinging himself into the saddle.

"Whoa! Calm down you dumb animal!" he yelled. "Zero! Get Bell away!" he ordered. Suddenly I felt Zero's hands on my shoulders, pulling me back.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly. I didn't answer I just watched with wide eyes as the horse bucked and reared, trying desperately to throw Squid from the saddle. But Squid held on, pulling at the reigns and mane while his legs gripped the horse's middle. Finally the horse slowed, panting as it settled.

Squid was also panting, sliding from the saddle as the man came and took the reigns.

"Thanks kid," he said, sounding a little shocked. Squid only nodded before looking at me. I was still on the floor, my hand in my lap. Squid walked over to me, kneeling down.

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly. I couldn't do anything, shock taking over. "Come on," he mumbled. I looked to Zero, but he just nodded before walking away. Hesitantly, I took Squid's outstretched hand.

"Ah!" I cried, snatching it back. He looked scared, gently grabbing my hand and turning it over. The hit had burst the blisters, blood and other gross stuff coating my hand. He winced, letting out a hiss.

"I can fix that," he said gently.

Something about the way he said that filled me with warmth, like I was remembering something from a long time ago. The look in his deep brown eyes only encouraged the feeling, so I let him pull me up. Wordlessly, not even glancing at any other camp member that had seen his amazing taming of that mad animal, Squid led me over to our tent and sat me down on his cot.

"Here, let me look at it," he said. His voice was quiet, unthreatening. He knew how scared I was. I think it was because only he had been close enough to see how close I was to death. "Oh, those are some big blisters," he said. I snorted.

"You're telling me," i mumbled, earning a chuckle.

"Yeah, first hole's always the hardest," he replied. I let him take my hand and I watched as he took my canteen and gently washed my hand.

I hissed at the stinging but kept quiet.

"Sorry, it'll hurt but I promise to make it quick," Squid mumbled, not looking up form my hand. Once he was done, he took the white rag I had sometimes seen him wear around his head and ripped off a strip, washed it, then tied it around my hand.

I thought he would be done but no, we wasn't. He then pulled me into a comfortable sitting position beside him, my hand sitting on his lap while he massaged the skin gently.

"It supposed to ease the swelling and sooth the irritated skin," he said quietly as he continued his work on my hand.

"Ok…it feels nice," I mumbled, leaning back slightly. My shoulders brushed his chest and I jumped slightly, pulling away. He pulled me back and so we sat like that, Squid gently treating my hand while I rested against him. "You don't make any sense," I mumbled, feeling sleepy all of a sudden.

"Hmm?" he asked, pressing on one of my blisters. I winced and he froze. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's ok." we were silent for a little bit longer. "It's just…I insult you, I even assaulted you and you're still being nice to me. You fixed my bed-"

"Twice," he added.

"-looked out for me when I wasn't eating and now…you saved my life," I said, my voice shaking slightly. "Why? I don't deserve it," I said. Squid stopped his treatment of my hand, staring at it.

"You needed it," he said simply.

"But I didn't ask for it," I argued. And to my surprise, Squid laughed.

"So? I've barely known you a day and yet I can read you like a book." that hurt a little, considering I'd always worked hard to keep myself closed off. I looked away from him. "You're strong, stubborn. You won't ask for help even if you need it," he said, lifting my chin to look me in the eye.

"Glad I gave you that impression," I said and he chuckled.

"But you're also hurt," he said and my smile faded. "You're scared to."

"I'm not afraid of anything!" I snapped brashly and Squid backed up.

"Calm down," he said, taking my hand again and resuming his work. It did relax me a little. I noticed him taking extra time on the tips of my fingers, his own fingers brushing over the rough pads.

"Well what do you want me to do then? Since I owe you about three favours," Squid looked to be thinking.

"I want you to think about what you're going to say before you say it," he said. I furrowed my eyebrows. "I see the way your brow furrows after you've said something insulting, like you didn't mean to. So think about it first," he explained. I nodded.

"I can do that," I said and he smiled.

"I want you to accept help when it's given," he said, sounding stern.

"That might be a little tricky. You can't erase years of pain Squid." his brow furrowed. "Long story," I said and I could tell he knew I didn't want to talk about it.

"Finally: I want you to give the guys a break. They want to look out for you, D-Tent does stick together. But they won't if you mess with the order or insult them." I sighed.

"Fine," I grumbled. Squid smiled. I couldn't help but smile back and I watched as his widened.

"You should keep doing that, it compliments your face," he said. I realised then that, so far, Squid was now the only person who had seen me smile, not smirk, but smile.

"Thank you," I said, blushing.

"Yo Squid!" our eye contact broke, both of us looking to the door to see the rest of D-Tent running in. "Yo where did you learn to do that?" Armpit exclaimed. I also gave Squid a questioning look, who blushed slightly.

"You don't grow up in Texas without learning how to break a horse before you can walk," he said.

"Well you saved Chica's life!" Magnet said, slapping him on the back.

"Yeah he did," I said shyly, locking eyes with him for a split second before we all looked to the other guys.

"Yeah, so I think it's time you show him, and us, some more respect," X-Ray said, standing in front of me. I clenched my fist, not liking his tone. But a cough from Squid reminded me of my promises.

"You're right," I sighed, looking up at him. His eyes widened.

"I-I am? I mean, of course I am!" he said. I laughed, finding his surprise cute.

"Hey! Look at that X, you got her to smile," Squid said, winking at me. The rest of the guys laughed, Armpit patting me on the back.

I laughed again.

* * *

**Well look at that! Looks like Belladonna does have a soft spot for Squid. And Squid seems pretty keen on her, risking his life like that. More drama ensures I assure you :D**

**I wonder why Squid reacted so badly to Belladonna calling him a hick? **

**Review and find out! **


	4. Bell's Special Day

**Here's another chapter for my readers. The drama and Romance start to really build up.**

**Just so you know the songs used in this chapter are Down To Earth by Peter Gabriel, There's A Place For Us by Carrie Underwood, Starships by Niki Minage (Can't spell her name!) and Hey Ya the Obediah Parker acoustic version. I suggest you listen to these songs as you read when they come up otherwise the fic kind of loses it's meaning.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Belladonna's POV

I was coming into my third week at Camp Green Lake and I have to admit, following Squid's rules helped more then I thought they would. So far I hadn't upset Mr. Sir or Pendanski…too much, letting people help me (Only when they offered though) didn't turn out to be so bad after all and I was getting on better with D-Tent then I ever had with anyone in almost ten years!

And it turned out all of them were really cool in their own way!

Armpit was actually a good cook. Our table had it's own personal chef that made the food bearable. He could also dance!

Magnet could memorize anything as soon as you said it or showed him it. I guess that's what made him such a good thief.

Zigzag offered great advice because he didn't like taking bull shit, so he was blunt and to the point. Which I loved because that was me as well.

X-Ray was like a father figure to the rest of us. He looked out for us, made sure we didn't get into fights and rewarded us with promotional ranking if we deserved it. He even treated Zero with some respect. I learned to respect his order, not to touch his shovel and call them by their nicknames. This earned me to go up two spots so I was in front of Magnet now.

Hector was still my little confidant, always ready to listen to my problems. He never spoke around the guys though, feeling he needed to protect his 'Zero' Image. I always called him Zero around the guys out of respect for him but when it was just us I would call him Hector.

And Squid. I don't know what it is about him, but I love spending my time with him. Out of all the guys I was closest to him, considering he saved my life and everything. I guess it's my conscious telling me I owe him.

* * *

Today was going by slowly. After my blisters had healed (Squid offering to massage them everyday, which I found a little weird) digging became easier and I often finished a little bit after lunch.

I sat in D-tent, my fingers tapping restlessly against the frame of my bed as I just lay there, bored out of my mind.

"Uhh! I need something to do!" I groaned to no one in particular.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," a voice laughed and I looked over to see Hector walking in.

"Shut up Hector," I moaned, rolling over and burying my face in the pillows.

"Whoa sorry Miss Grouch," Hector gasped. "Seriously, what's up?" he asked, sitting on the end of my bed. I sat up, facing him.

"It's nothing…it's just I haven't played in almost a month," I explained.

"Played?" he asked. I smiled.

"Did you see the big case I was carrying on my first day?" Hector nodded. "It had my guitar in it. It's my pride and joy and the only thing that's stayed in my life for over five months or less. I guess I'm just getting frustrated because I keep hearing the music and I can't do anything with it!" I moaned, flopping back down.

"What do you mean by 'hear the music'?" Hector asked.

Remember when I was listing all the cool stuff the guys could do? I didn't mention myself because I didn't feel it was necessary…but here's my special talent.

"I mean I can hear music in…pretty much everything," I explained. Hector raised an eyebrow. I smiled. "Look, come here," I said and he followed, sitting in front of me. Leaning down, I picked up the box that I kept my extra suit in and placed it on my lap, bottom up. "Now close your eyes," I instructed. Hector did as I said. "Now listen. Listen to everything around you. What do you hear?" I asked.

"You talking," he answered, smirking. I chuckled. "I hear…the other kids coming back. I hear the clanking of shovels as they throw them on the pile. I can hear the Warden's wind chimes in the breeze." I nodded.

"Good, now put them altogether," I said, starting a rhythm on my box with my hands.

_Tap tappa tappa. Tap tappa tappa. Tap tappa tappa. _

I kept it going, watching Hector's body relax and start to sway. When he really started to get into the swing of it, I started to fit words to our nonexistent melody.

(Belladonna)

Did you think that your feet had been bound  
By what gravity brings to the ground?  
Did you feel you were tricked  
By the future you picked?  
Well, come on down

Hector's head tilted to the side as he listened. I smiled, putting more into my voice.

"I can hear it," he said, smiling.

All these rules don't apply  
When you're high in the sky  
So come on down  
Come on down

We're coming down to the ground  
There's no better place to go  
We've got snow up on the mountains  
We've got rivers down below

We're coming down to the ground  
To hear the birds sing in the trees  
And the land will be looked after  
We send the seeds out in the breeze

Did you think you'd escaped from routine  
By changing the script and the scene?  
Despite all you made of it  
You're always afraid of the change

You've got a lot on your chest  
Well, you can come as my guest  
So come on down  
Come on down

We're coming down to the ground  
There's no better place to go  
We've got snow up on the mountains  
We've got rivers down below

We're coming down to the ground  
We'll hear the birds sing in the trees  
And the land will be looked after  
We send the seeds out in the breeze

Like the fish in the ocean  
We felt at home in the sea  
We learned to live off the good land  
We learned to climb up a tree

Then we got up on two legs  
But we wanted to fly  
Oh, when we messed up our homeland  
And set sail for the sky

We're coming down to the ground  
There's no better place to go  
We've got snow upon the mountains  
We got rivers down below

We're coming down to the ground  
We'll hear the birds sing in the trees  
And the land will be looked after  
We send the seeds out in the breeze

We're coming down  
Comin' down to earth  
Like babies at birth  
Comin' down to earth  
Redefine your priorities  
These are extraordinary qualities

As I sang, Hector started to join in. He caught on pretty well, smiling as he bounced to the beat.

We're coming down to the ground  
There's no better place to go  
We've got snow upon the mountains  
We've got rivers down below

We're coming down to the ground  
We'll hear the birds sing in the trees  
And the land will be looked after  
We send the seeds out in the breeze

We're coming down to the ground  
There's no better place to go  
We've got snow upon the mountains  
We've got rivers down below

We're coming down to the ground  
We'll hear the birds sing in the trees  
And the land will be looked after  
We send the seeds out in the breeze

Redefine your priorities  
These are extraordinary qualities  
To find on earth

Comin' down, comin' down  
Comin' down, comin' down  
Comin' down, comin' down  
Comin' down, comin' down

"That was awesome!" Hector cried as I finished the beat. I smiled, liking watching him so happy. "I had no idea you could be so…loose," he said.

"Loose?" I asked with a confused smile.

"Well half the time you're all serious and angry. You should play music more, it suits you," he explained. I blushed.

"Thanks Hector," I mumbled.

"What's goin' on in here? Who's Hector?" we both turned to see Squid walking in, what looked like a stick hanging in his mouth.

"No one," I said quickly. Squid raised an eyebrow at me, sitting down next to me on my cot.

"Ok…well what's going on? I heard singing," he demanded.

"It was Belladonna." both me and Squid's eyes widened as we looked at Hector.

"Did Zero just talk to me?" he asked and I nodded, wondering what Hector was doing. "Say something else!" he said excitably. Hector gave him a plain look. "Say something! Why was Bell singing?" he demanded, standing up and advancing on Hector angrily. Hector backed up, looking afraid.

"Squid!" I shouted and he stopped, looming over Hector. "He's not going to respond if you talk to him like that," I explained. Squid seemed to relax a bit, sensing the tone of my voice. "Now, ask him nicely," I said softly. Squid didn't look to sure, but he sighed.

"Why was Bell singing?" I gave him a look. "Please," he added quietly. Hector looked unsurely at me. I nodded reassuringly, confident that Squid would treat him with respect.

"Belladonna was showing me how to hear music," he mumbled.

Squid's brow furrowed. "Hear the music? Hear it where? There's only one radio here and it's in the Rec room," he said

"He means the music all around us," I said, sounding like I was in an after school special on the Disney channel. Squid's eyebrows rose in disbelief. "I'll show you," I said.

Moving around him, I stood directly in front of Squid. He gave me a weary look, his eyes darting to Hector. Hector stood there quietly, watching us.

"Close your eyes," I said. Squid, after a pause, did so. "Now, take a deep breath, relax," I said. I didn't do this with Hector, but Squid was prone to being a little more of a hot head. He did as he was told. "Now listen to everything around you. What do you hear?" I asked.

Squid's brow furrowed and he tilted his head slightly. There was a long pause as he tried to hear it.

"I hear the other guys shouting, shovels clanking. Warden's wind chimes," he sighed, shaking his head and opening his eyes. "It's just noise Bell," he moaned. I grabbed his face in my hands, steadying it. I found his eyes and locked them with mine.

"Relax Squid," I said gently. "Listen carefully to it all. Take it in," I kept my voice low, my fingers gently touching his face.

He sighed but stayed quiet for a while. I listened to, feeling the beats around me make my foot tap. The chimes sounded like violins in my ears while the clanking shovels made me think of piano keys. Soon the words would come.

"I ca-I can't hear it!" Squid groaned. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me, looking almost ashamed that he couldn't hear it.

"Shh…" I whispered.

"Listen to Belladonna Squid. Let her show you," I heard Hector say in a hushed voice.

(Belladonna)

There's a place out there for us

Squid's eyes widened as I started singing but I kept going.

More than just a prayer or anything  
You've ever dreamed of so when you  
Feel like giving up cause you don't  
Fit in down here, fear is crashing in  
Close your eyes and take my hand

We can be the kings and queens of  
Anything if we believe it's written  
In the stars that shine above a  
World where you and I belong where  
Faith and love will keep us strong  
Exactly who we are is just enough  
There's a place for us (2x)

Squid had closed his eyes while I had been singing, searching for the music. I kept going when he started to sway, feeling it.

When the water meets the sky where  
Your heart is free and hope comes  
Back to life

I took Squid's hands, holding them against his chest, over his heart. He opened his eyes and stared into mine. I kept going, feeling the callouses and muscles in my small hands.

when these broken  
Hands are whole again we'll find  
What we've been waiting for we were  
Made for so much more

We can be the kings and queens of  
Anything if we believe it's written  
In the stars that shine above a  
World where you and I belong where  
Faith and love will keep us strong  
Exactly who we are is just enough  
There's a place for us (2x)

So hold on (2x)

There's a place for us

We can be the kings and queens of  
Anything if we believe it's written  
In the stars that shine above a  
World where you and I belong where  
Faith and love will keep us strong  
Exactly who we are is just enough  
There's a place for us

A world where you and I belong where  
Faith and love will keep us strong  
Exactly who we are is just enough  
(2x) There's a place for us

Squid stared at me with wide eyes, his chest heaving. He must have been as caught up in it as I was. I could feel his heart beating rapidly.

"That…that was incredible. How did you…?" I giggled at his inability to speak, finding it kind of cute.

_Whoa! Back up and hold it! Did I just call Squid…cute? _I mentally shook my head.

"How did you do that? I could hear it all! There was music, but there isn't any!" he said, staring down at me. I shrugged, flattered by his amazement.

"It just comes from years of practice I guess," I mumbled, blushing slightly. "If I had my guitar it would be an entirely different story."

"Guitar?" Squid asked before his eyes widened. "Oh wait! Was that that big thing I knocked into on your first day?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes," I said in a dark voice. Squid looked away sheepishly.

"Guess I never really apologised for that one," he mumbled. I laughed.

"No need," I said and he smiled.

"Can you do another?" he asked eagerly. I looked over to Hector and he nodded excitably, the box in his lap as he started tapping.

"Do another what?" we all looked over to see the rest of the guys walking in. Hector was up in an instant, going over to his cot and lying down, his back to them.

Squid however grabbed the box, sitting down on my cot. "Bell can do this thing where she can make music out of anything! Show them!" he said excitably. The others raised their eyebrows, X-Ray turning to me.

"Well go on girl," he said, not looking impressed. Squid was almost jumping up and down in excitement, waiting for me to prove him right.

I don't think I've ever heard any seventeen year old sound so much like a little kid before in my life. Squid just seemed to be glowing with childlike excitement, looking up at me with so much hope that I couldn't say no.

"Ok fine. Everyone close your eyes," I ordered. Some of them mumbled but they must of trusted Squid because they did as they were told. "Take a deep breath and listen to everything around you. What do you hear?" I asked in a soft voice.

There was a long pause as each of the guys listened.

"Crickets," Armpit finally said. I hadn't even realised that dusk was setting in outside. It would be dinner soon.

"Warden's wind chimes," Magnet said, smiling as a tinkle sounded through the air.

"The other campers. Their talking, their footsteps," X-Ray breathed, sounding very relaxed.

"Shovels," Zigzag said simply, sounding bored. I shook my head. "Clinking, banging…tapping handles," he said suddenly, sounding shocked at his own words.

"The wind," Squid said from the bed. I didn't think he would answer again. "Moving the pebbles, whistling through dried twigs, bouncing off the buildings." Wow, Squids hearing was really good.

"Let those sounds mix. Let them remind you of how instruments sound, how they make a melody and let it flow. Let the rhythm move through you and capture the music, even if only you can hear it," I said as I moved among them, taking the box from Squid and tapping another beat on it. I already knew what song these guys might like, they seemed pretty active so they might like dancing.

(Belladonna)

(Red one)  
Let's go to the beach, each  
Let's go get away  
They say, what they gonna say?  
Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light  
Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by  
The Patrón, own, let's go get it on  
The zone, own, yes I'm in the zone  
Is it two, three, leave a good tip  
I'ma blow all my money and don't give two shits

I noticed some of the guys opening their eyes, looking surprised. But slowly, their bodies started to move. Even Hector stood up and started to join in. I smiled, walking over to Armpit and grabbing his arms. I started to dance, letting him take the lead as he caught on.

I'm on the floor, floor  
I love to dance  
So give me more, more, 'til I can't stand  
Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am

The guys started to join in the singing, all of them basically just jumping around the tent in excitement. I dipped, twirled and jumped with them, adding some flare to my moves.

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop...

(We're higher than a motherfucker) _[x3]_

Suddenly Magnet jumped onto his bunk and we all looked up at him as he started to rap.

Jump in my hooptie hooptie hoop  
I own that  
And I ain't paying my rent this month  
I owe that  
But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like  
That's our life, there's no end in sight  
Twinkle, twinkle little star

I giggled, jumping up and joining in with him. He smiled, wrapping an arm around my waist as we started to jump.

Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray  
Now spend all your money cause today's pay day  
And if you're a G, you a G, G, G  
My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki

Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop...

(We're higher than a motherfucker) _[x3]_

I was pulled down off the bunk by Squid, smiling handsomely as he held my hips. He moved them in time with his and soon we were dancing together.

When the single chorus came up I stopped, dragging a finger down Squids chest as I sang.

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time

I circled him, my finger making a path along his back, shoulders and chest. I felt him tense while the others watched us with amused expressions.

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop...

(We're higher than a motherfucker) _[x3]_

We all laughed as we collapsed on the floor, out of breath from the singing and dancing. I rolled over, giggling madly and came face to face with Squid. He was smiling brightly but it softened and turned lazy as our eyes found each others.

My already erratic heartbeat sped up even more as I stared into his amazing brown eyes. We seemed in a trance as we stared at each other and he inched closer, our foreheads touching in an almost…loving nuzzle. His stick poked at my lip and I giggled again. He smirked, pushing closer.

"Ticklish?" he asked, the stick brushing my lip again and making me laugh. He smirked so I opened my mouth, took the other end of his stick between my teeth and pulled back, taking the stick with me. Squid stared at me in shock, both of us stunned at the gesture.

"Yo girl that was awesome!" Armpit laughed when we all finally regained our breathing. I sat up, blushing madly. That whole thing with Squid only lasted about ten seconds but it felt like a lifetime of just us.

"Yeah Chica! You got pipes and moves!" Magnet yelled happily, throwing his arm around my neck.

"Pipes? Moves?" I asked, laughing as I pulled myself out of his grip. Zigzag came up behind me, patting me on the back.

"I think what he means is you've got talent," he said with a smile. I grinned. X-Ray's smile suddenly turned to a frown.

"Why have you got Squid's stick in your mouth?" he asked. My whole face flushed and I looked down to see that Squid still hadn't gotten up. "Squid?" X-Ray asked. Slowly, Squid's head came up from beside my cot, looking very sheepish.

"Yeah X?" he asked. X-Ray's eyebrows rose and Squid and I flushed again. "She stole it from me when I tickled her with it," he mumbled.

Suddenly a sharp whistle blasted through the camp. "Foods on!" Armpit said happily. I smiled as the guys all started to head for the Mess Hall, Magnet mention that he was looking forward to another Armpit creation.

"Hey Belladonna?" I turned to see X-Ray standing there.

"Yeah X?" I asked.

"Thanks, we needed some real fun," he said before walking out. As I was about to follow, a hand grabbed mine. I looked up to see Squid staring down at me. I gulped, the stick sticking to my upper lip.

"I believe that is mine," he said with a smirk as he pointed to the stick.

"I don't know, I kinda like it," I said with a smirk, suddenly feeling like my usual feisty self again. Squid smirked again before he started to lean down.

All the feistiness left my body and I froze.

Squid stopped when his face was about a millimetre from mine, staring at me with those deep brown eyes. I gulped again. He smirked as he inched closer, taking the stick in his mouth and pulling back. I held back my gasp as I felt his lips brush mine, a feather light touch that might not have even happened.

"See ya in the Mess hall," he said before he turned and walked out. As soon as he was out of sight I let out a heavy sigh, my hand going to my heart.

"Yeah, you guys so don't like each other," I heard a voice behind me say, sounding smug. I turned to see Hector smirking up at me, his hands in his pockets.

"Shut up Hector," I mumbled, ignoring his laughter as I stalked towards the Mess Hall.

* * *

After getting my inedible 'Food' I sat down and let Armpit do his thing. I watched as he mixed certain dishes together, sprinkled some salt or pepper over it then handed it back to me. I ate it, finding it not bad, only the texture was awful but Armpit couldn't do anything about that.

"So where'd you learn to do that Bell?" Squid asked as he ate his food. I shrugged.

"I've always had a thing…I guess you could call it a gift with music," I said. "I've been able to hear the music since I heard my first nursery rhyme and when I picked up my guitar in the music shop in Lockhart I knew I'd never wanted anything more in my…whole life," I stared down at my plate, feeling sadness clutch at my heart.

There was one thing I wanted more.

The guys seemed to sense my sadness as everything fell silent. "So you live in Lockhart?" I looked up to see Squid looking at me, pushing the new subject. The others were still looking uncomfortable so Squid sent them little glares, determined to move the subject along.

"Uhh…yeah. I moved there when I was ten. I'm originally from Brooklyn, New York," I mumbled, forcing a smile.

"That explains the abrasive attitude," X-Ray joked and I chuckled.

"So how come you have the accent?" Zigzag asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I just picked it up. You know how much cute Texan guys like to talk," I said and Squid and Zigzag blushed.

"I'm from Lockhart!" Squid said excitably. My eyes widened.

"No kiddin?" I said. "I wonder how we never saw each other?" I said and he shrugged.

"I dunno but I sure was missin' out," Squid replied and I blushed, looking down. The other guys all laughed, patting Squid and me on the back.

"Anyone else would tell you otherwise," I mumbled and all the laughing stopped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Magnet asked and I sighed.

"Well when you're popular enough to not have a birthday party for three years straight, you tend to get a certain message," I said, looking back at my food.

The whole table went silent again. When it stretched on for five minutes I started to get uncomfortable.

"It's not like I care guys, come on," I said, faking a laugh. I got a few more looks, the most sorry one coming from Squid for some reason.

Finally I couldn't take it any more. Standing up, I left the Mess hall and went back to D-tent. I flopped down onto my cot, pulling the blankets around my stomach.

Twenty minutes later I heard some people coming in but I stayed still, pretending to be asleep. I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Bell? You asleep?" it was Squid. I didn't move.

"Leave her alone man, she's sleepin' and she seemed upset when she left," I heard X-Ray say. I heard Squid sigh before a hand grabbed my blanket and brought it up to my chin.

"I'm sorry Bell," he mumbled.

Why was he sorry?

* * *

The next day went by pretty normal…except for one thing. Every time I talked to one of the guys, they acted all weird and secretive. Squid especially. He barely said a word and he always kept one hand in his pocket. He also couldn't keep the smile off his face.

By the end of the day I was left feeling very alone, more so then usual.

I guess it was because I thought these guys were finally my friends. I must've done what I used to do. Get my hopes up, only to have them crushed as soon as I say one thing out of the ordinary. I went to bed that night wishing I could get the day before back.

* * *

I was woken by hushed voices the next day, even earlier then normal.

"Shh! We're not ready yet dog! Don't wake her up!" I heard someone hiss but I couldn't tell who.

"Is it ready yet?" another asked.

"Dude we don't need to cook it, it's a cupcake! It's already cooked!" another voice snapped, sounding like Armpit.

"Ok Squid, wake her up," a voice said, definitely X-Ray. I felt a hand shake my shoulder gently.

"Bell? Bell wake up. Come on, we gotta surprise for ya," I opened my eyes and sat up. Squid smiled as he straightened up, offering me his hand. "Come on, we wanna show you somthin'," he said. I took his hand hesitantly and let him pull me up.

Wordlessly he pulled me out of the tent and dragged me over to the Mess hall. We stopped at the closed door, Squid looking around before turning to me.

"You ready?" he asked.

"I'd like to know what I have to be ready for," I said and he smirked.

"For this," he said and opened the doors.

"Surprise!"

My eyes widened as the rest of D-Tent jumped out from behind our table. I laughed as they all ran at me, engulfing me in a hug while Squid's arms wrapped around me from behind.

"What's all this?" I laughed when they pulled back. X-Ray pointed to Squid and I turned to him.

"Well we all felt bad about you never having a birthday, so we decided to throw you a little party," he said with a genuine smile. Before I could stop myself I flung myself into his arms, pressing my cheek against his chest. He hugged me back, chuckling.

"Hey Chica don't forget about us. We all got something for you," Magnet said, pulling me back from Squid and leading me over to the table.

Armpit smiled as he pointed to the biggest cupcake I had ever seen sitting on the table, pink frosting covering the top.

"From me. I hope you like it cause I had to sneak into the kitchen to make this bad boy," he said. I grinned, picking it up and taking a huge bite.

"Armpit this is amazing!" I gushed, my mouth melting at the wonderful sweetness. I could see the others staring longingly at the cupcake. I smiled, breaking bits off for them.

"Bell you don't have to do that," Squid said as I held out a chunk for him, the rest of the guys munching on their pieces.

"Hey, if it was a huge cake I'd share it. why should this be any different?" I said, holding it out again. He sighed as he took it, popping the piece in his mouth. We all congratulated Armpit on his cooking skills. X-Ray and Zigzag stood up next.

"From us Belladonna, you get Zig's place in line. I'm moving you up," X-Ray said and Zigzag smiled at me.

"It was my idea," he said proudly. I hugged both of them. "So you can be closer to Squid," Zigzag whispered in my ear and I blushed heavily.

"That's so sweet," I said when I pulled back. Squid stood up next.

"This is from me," he said and pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to me.

My eyes widened as I took the dirty golden chain from him, a heart at the end. Engraved on the front were two letters. S.B.

"I found it yesterday in my hole. I thought you might like it as a little reminder of here. Y'know S could stand for Squid and B could stand for Belladonna?" the guys all 'oooooed' at that and Squid flushed while I giggled. "Or it could get you the day off," he said with an embarrassed smile, backing up slightly from me. My heart swelled for the Texan boy, who gave up a possible day off just for me.

"But what about you? You could get a day off for finding it," I said, handing it to him. He shrugged, taking the necklace before turning me around and putting it on me. I shivered when his knuckles brushed the back of my neck but I fought off the blush as I turned around.

"Your smile is so much better." I swear I could have cried at that.

"Me and Zero's present is coming later Chica," Magnet said, him and Zero sharing a glance while Squid smiled mischievously.

I was about to answer but a blaring horn cut me off. The guys looked a little panicked, rushing to clear everything up. Squid quickly dragged me outside and over to the shovel hut. We grabbed our shovels, me making sure to grab X-Ray's one for him. When I saw him coming I handed it out to him. He smiled, leaning down to take the bigger one.

"Birthday girl gets the special shovel today," he said with a charming smile. I blushed.

"Thanks X," I said as we walked out towards the lake.

* * *

"You done yet?" a voice above me asked. I looked up to see Squid standing above me.

"Almost," I replied. He smiled as he jumped down into my hole, spearing the ground with his shovel.

"Well come on, we got a few more surprises for ya," he said as he continued to help me dig. We finished in a matter of minutes thanks to Squid and X-Ray's shovel being our marker. As soon as we finished, Squid pulled me out of the hole and back to camp as fast as he could. I started to stumble over the rocks and I think Squid grew tired of that because, as I stumbled for the fifth time, he scooped me over his shoulder and started running.

"Whoa Squid! What's the rush?" I laughed, bouncing on his shoulder. He laughed as well until he stopped and put me down.

"Nothing, I just wanted to get back," he said with a smile. Suddenly Magnet ran up to us, looking a little worried.

"Yo Chica…W-What are you doing here so soon?" he asked worriedly. My brow furrowed as I looked between him and Squid.

"Squid dragged me back when we were done, pretty much kidnapping me," I said. Squid looked almost…angry?

"Yeah, I thought lunch was ready. Have they not finished getting it?" he said, his voice icy. Magnet shook his head. What they were saying made no sense.

"N-No. they should get it in about twenty minutes though. Just had to get into the kitchen," Magnet said back. Squid nodded before turning to me.

"Well…I think you need a shower," he said, sounding thoroughly embarrassed and a little peeved.

"Excuse me?" I asked, not liking the sound of someone telling me I stink.

"Well you've been digging all day and you haven't showered yet this week," he said, sounding frustrated. I glared at him.

"Fine!" I snapped, feeling quite hurt that Squid seemed to want to get rid of me.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later I turned the shower off and started to get dressed. Just as I was pulling my suit on over my underwear a shape bombarded into the shower area.

"You done already?" Squid panted, flushed.

"Squid!" I cried, using my suit to cover my chest. "This is highly inappropriate!" I hissed.

"But you're not done," he said.

"Yes I am," I said, starting to pull my suit on over my underwear.

"But you missed a spot," he said and before I could even check he grabbed a handful of dirt and smeared it all over my still wet chest. My mouth dropped open, Squid looking a little scared himself, his hand still on my chest.

"Excuse me!" I cried, slapping his hand away.

"Sorry, but now you have to shower some more," he said before running off.

"Jackass," I mumbled as I took my clothes off and turned the shower back on. But I couldn't help but smile at one little fact.

Squid touched my chest…and he appeared to like it.

* * *

"Alright," I said as I entered the tent. "I'm done showering and Squid, if you even try and smear more mud on me and group me again I'm going to bash your head in with a shovel," I said as I stopped in front of him.

"I'd hold off on that," he said, smiling. "You don't want to hurt your playing hand do you?" he said and pointed over to my cot.

I looked over and felt my heart stop. Sitting on my bed were Magnet and Zero, smiling like idiots with a light brown guitar, decorated with a light pink lily and vines across the body, sitting across their laps.

"My guitar," I whispered, walking over and stroking the neck. "How did you…?" Squid smiled.

"Well Zero climbed in over the top of the door and unlocked it then Magnet got it out. My job was distracting you," Squid said, blushing. My eyes watered.

"Thank you guys," I whispered, leaning down to hug Hector then Magnet.

"It was Squid's idea," Zero said, resulting in another stare session by the guys. My eyebrows furrowed. "He asked me if you had brought the guitar you talked about with you and I said you had. He then came up with the plan."

I looked over at Squid, who was looking at the ground. I walked over to him and lifted his chin. He stared at me with those doe brown eyes, searching for any anger or sadness. Instead I leaned up and placed my lips against his cheek, kissing him gently. There wasn't even an ohhhh this time, the guys just stayed quiet.

"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," I whispered gently in his ear.

"Happy to do it," he replied before coughing awkwardly. "Now lets hear a song huh?" he asked and the rest of the guys all agreed, clapping.

"Fine," I said, smiling embarrassedly as I sat down on my bunk and tuned up my guitar. "This is a personal favourite of mine," I said before I started strumming. This time the music was here with us and it made it so much better.

(Belladonna)

My baby don't mess around  
Because he loves me so  
And this I know for sure

But does he really wanna  
But can't stand to see me  
Walk out the door

I can't stand to fight the feeling  
'Cause the thought alone  
Is killing me right now

The guys all watched, moving with the beat that Hector had taken up on the box.

I thank god for mom and dad  
For sticking two together  
'Cause we don't know how

Hey ya  
Hey ya  
Hey ya  
Hey ya

You think you got it  
Oh you think you got it  
But got it just don't get it  
Till there's nothing at all

We get together  
Oh we get together  
But separate's always better  
When there's feelings involved

If what they say that  
"Nothing is forever"  
Then what makes, then what makes, then what makes  
Love the exception

So why oh why oh why oh why oh why oh  
Are so in denial  
When we know we're not happy

Hey ya  
Hey ya  
Hey ya  
Hey ya  
Hey ya  
Hey ya  
Hey ya  
Hey ya

Now alright now fellas  
Oh what's cooler than being cool  
I can't hear ya oh no  
I said what's cooler than being cool

And alright alright alright alright  
Alright alright alright alright alright  
Alright alright  
Alright now ladies

We're gonna break it down in just a few seconds here  
Don't make me break it down for nothing  
I wanna se ya all on your alls baddest behavior

I say lend me some sugar  
I am your neighbor

Shake it  
Shake shake shake it  
Shake shake shake it  
Shake shake shake it shake it shake it  
Shake shake shake it like a polaroid  
Shake it  
Shake shake shake it  
Shake shake shake it  
Shake shake shake it shake it shake it  
Shake shake shake it like a polaroid picture now  
Shake it

As I played I could feel the tension rising, the climax of the song coming up with the passion this song holds. The guys were feeling it to but Squid seemed impatient. Does he know the song?

Oh no shake it  
Shake shake shake it shake it shake it  
Shake shake shake it like a polaroid picture now  
Shake it  
I say shake it  
Shake shake shake it shake it  
Oh no shake it up and shake it up

Before my eyes, Squid opened his mouth and belted the last part with me, his voice perfectly matched with mine.

(Belladonna and Squid)

And hey ya  
Hey ya  
Hey ya  
Hey ya  
Whoah no

Hey ya  
Hey ya  
Whoah no Hey ya  
Hey ya  
Hey ya  
Hey ya

"Wow…" I breathed as I stared at Squid. He was blushing awkwardly, seeming to just realise what he had been doing.

"Squid…how did you…?" X-Ray tried to ask. Squid shrugged.

"Music does that to people," he mumbled. I smiled.

"Yeah it does," I said shyly.

"What is going on in here?" we all froze, each of us slowly turning our heads to the opening of the tent. Standing there, to our horror, was the Warden. "I wondered what was up when none of D-Tent showed up for dinner. Where did you get a guitar?" she demanded, pointing at me. I gulped. Squid looked at me before opening his mouth.

I couldn't let him take the blame for this. All of D-Tent had done so much for me today.

"I stole it out of the shed, even though it is mine so it's not technically stolen," I said quickly. All eyes turned to me but only Squid's and the Warden's chilled me to the bone. Slowly, her hand rose and she pointed at me.

"You. Come with me," she hissed. Handing my guitar to Squid, I leaned close to him.

"Keep it safe. Please," I whispered to him.

"What are you doing? Let me go and tell her. I'll take the-" I pressed my lips to his cheek again and he immediately stopped talking.

"Please?" I said before following the Warden.

* * *

**Ohhh Belladonna's in trouble! How will the Warden react? Especially with Belladonna's necklace! What will her punishment be and what will Squid do about it? **

**Review!**


	5. Bell's Punishment

**Here's another Chapter for my awesome and loyal readers. To all those who are curious the SB necklace was supposed to be a necklace of Sam's name, just assuming the B is a random last name. I just needed something slightly romantic for Squid and Bell.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Belladonna's POV

I sat in the chair the warden pointed me to, watching her as she paced her cabin. I'm not goanna lie, the Warden is crazy scary, even to me. Her hands were on her hips, her eyes fixing on a new spot of the room each time she turned.

"Do you know why I had you come in here?" she asked in a steely voice. I didn't even want to make a smartass remark she freaked me out so much. When I didn't answer she stopped pacing and turned her icy eyes on me. "You're here because you've broken the rules."

"What? No music? So why is there a radio? Or was the rule no fun in such a crap place to be?" I asked and instantly regretted it when a fire lit up in her eyes. I gripped the chair, fearing for my life. Instead she took a breath.

"The rule that we have to keep discipline around here." I gulped as she looked over at her mantel. "Could you bring me something Belladonna?" How did she know my name? she probably has it on file but it's still unnerving.

"Uh…s-sure," I stuttered, cursing myself for showing her I was afraid. She smiled, motioning for me to stand up.

"Can you please get that little golden chest off the mantel please?" she asked in a sweet voice. I gulped again as I walked over, picking up the box and coming back, but not before noticing some posters and newspaper clippings of some woman named Kissin' Kate Barlow.

"Here," I mumbled, handing it to her before taking my place back in my chair. She smiled before taking a seat on the sofa opposite my chair, opening the box.

I watched, feeling some of my fear leave me as I watched her take out a vile of what looked like nail polish.

"This is my own special recipe," she said, her voice dangerously calm as she held it up to the light.

"You made it?" I asked and she nodded, applying a thin layer to her left hand.

"Yep. Wanna know my secret ingredient?" I nodded, leaning forwards slightly. "Rattlesnake venom." I leaned back straight away. "I just love what it does to the colouring." I watched as she finished applying it then put it back in the case, setting it aside before leaning towards me. "It's perfectly harmless," she cooed, dragging her hand down the side of my face. I squirmed uncomfortably, not liking it when people touch me without my permission. "When It's dry," she added.

Quicker then I could blink the Warden's venom coated fingers wrapped around my neck, her nails digging into my skin with a choking death grip.

"So if you ever pull a stunt like that again in _my _camp I'll make this," she squeezed tighter and I felt her nails pierce the skin. I cried out at the burning sensation that ripped through my neck and I started to struggle. "Feel like a splinter in comparison," she seethed. Suddenly her grip slackened slightly and I was able to breath. "What's that around your neck?" she asked.

"None of your business!" I gasped out, trying to pull out of her grasp. A gold hand gripped the chain and ripped it off my neck. "No!" I cried as she stole Squid's necklace. "Give it back!" I cried.

"Shut up! This belongs to me now!" The Warden snapped before throwing me from the chair and onto the floor. I coughed, clutching my neck.

"Bitch," I coughed out quietly, unable to help it.

"What was that?" shit, she heard me. I stayed quiet, praying for a break. "I said, what was that?"

"I called you a…" what was the best way to put this? Fuck it she can't really hurt me…right? "I said bitch!" I snapped, glaring up at her. The look she gave me didn't assure me of anything though.

Walking over to me, she grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up, dragging me to the door. I kicked, screamed and punched as she dragged me, fighting against her until I was tired out. Damn she was strong.

"Mr. Sir!" she snapped and I paused to see the whole camp watching us. Mr. Sir was surrounded by D-Tent and I watched as they stopped arguing long enough to stare at me in shock. "Go and get the key to the spare shed!" she snapped as she continued to drag me. Even Mr. Sir looked shocked as he ran off, obeying her order.

"What's going on?" Squid shouted across from the mess hall.

"None of your business camper and if you interfere you will be punished as well!" The Warden yelled at him, making him pause before he started walking towards us again, a determined look on his face. "I mean it young man!" she snapped, stopping to stare at him.

"Squid stop!" I cried out through my screams. He didn't even falter, stopping only when X-Ray tackled him to the ground. I watched him struggle against X before he was cuffed round the back of the head by Armpits fist and dragged away by the others. Despite the immense pain in my head I smiled, glad he was protected from doing anything stupid by the others.

My smile was quickly wiped off my face with another tug from the Warden as she dragged me over to a shed Mr. Sir was fumbling to open. When he finally got the door open the Warden shoved me inside, not even caring when I hit my head on the wall before slumping to the ground. She chose instead to laugh as she slammed the door, locking it. I banged on it but I wouldn't budge.

"You'll be stayin' in there until I say you can come out!" she shouted through the door. I could hear her footsteps walking away and the mumbling of the boys so I doubt anyone is coming to help me, not that I want them to.

I still have my pride.

* * *

Squid's POV

"Let me go! I can help her! X! Let me go!" I yelled, struggled, kicked and I even think bit at one point as the guys dragged me back to D-Tent. When we got there I was thrown onto my cot. I struggled to stand up but was pushed back down by X-Ray.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he snapped, glaring down at me. "You know better then to cross the Warden!" he yelled. I glared back at him.

"What's wrong with me? You're the ones who are letting Bell down like that! I tried to help what did you do?" I snapped back, only to be slapped so hard and I fell back onto my cot. I sat back up, holding my cheek. I was so shocked I didn't even try to get back up.

"Calm the fuck down," X-Ray said calmly. I breathed slowly until my heart rate slowed down. "Now what's going on Squid? If it were anyone else you'd laugh and tell them to tough it out," X said, sounding concerned. I sighed, running a hand through y hair.

"But it ain't just anyone guys…it's Bell," I said pitifully, my head in my hands. I heard X-Ray sigh before he sat down next to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Look man…we know how you feel for her. You wanna protect her but you can't do that if the Warden locks you up to. Go back to the shed later, once everything has calmed down," he instructed and I nodded.

X-Ray always knew what was best for us. It was why he was our leader.

* * *

Everyone was asleep now, snoring their heads off. I lay awake, staring at the roof of the tent. I couldn't stop thinking about Bell. Was she ok? Did the Warden hurt her? Can she get enough air in that shed? Every possible bad thing that could happen in kept going through my mind.

"Guys? You awake?" I asked quietly. I was met with more snoring. I took tat as my cue to get up and crawl out of my cot, grabbing the blanket from Bell's cot before sneaking out of the tent.

It was pitch dark, I couldn't even tell if there were any lizards or snakes about but I didn't care. I only cared about getting to Bell. when I reached the shed I went around the back, ducking into a dark spot where I hopefully won't get spotted.

"Bell?" I whispered, tapping on the wooden frame. "Bell?" I said a little louder when I didn't get a response.

"Who's there?" a groggy voice demanded.

"Oh thank God you're ok," I breathed out in relief.

"Squid? What are you doing here? You're goanna get in trouble!" Bell hissed.

"I had to know if you were ok? Did she hurt you?" I asked quickly.

"She tried to choke me and her nail polish got in my cuts. It stung like hell," she grumbled out.

"What?" I asked, not getting any sense past the Warden choking her. Someday she'll pay for that.

"I'll explain later. If I get out of here," she mumbled.

"You've got time. It's not like I'm going anywhere," I said, leaning my back against the shed.

"You're not going back to the tent?" I felt the wood shift slightly and I'm guessing that was Bell leaning up against the wood on the other side.

"Nah…it's nicer out here. Are you cold?" I asked.

"A little. Nothing in here but me," she said.

"Ok, hang on a sec then," I said before swivelling round and scraping at the ground with my hands.

"Squid? What are you doing? Is that your hand?" she whisper/cried as I broke through the surface, scraping the earth away until there was a sizable hole leading into the shed.

"Here," I said, feeding the blanket through into the shed.

"Is this yours?" she asked as she pulled it through.

"No it's yours. I took it form your bed," I explained, sitting back down in my spot.

"Well it's much better. Thanks Squid," she sighed and I could just imagine her snuggling into the blanket.

"No problem Bell…it's my fault you're in there anyway," I said solemnly. I jumped when I felt a hand squeeze mine and looked down to see Bell's hand reaching through the hole. I grabbed it and pushed it back, meeting her halfway so she could be comfortable.

"It's not your fault Squid. I don't regret anything. It was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," she said softly, her thumb rubbing over my knuckles caringly. I sighed.

"But I still feel guilty Bell. If I hadn't taken that guitar then you wouldn't be in here."

"How is my guitar? Is it ok?" Bell asked quickly. I chuckled at her single-mindedness.

"It's fine Bell. X and I hid it under your mattress." she sighed in relief.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

We spent the rest of the night just sitting there, talking while I kept her hand held firmly in mine. We never ran out of things to talk about, from this shitty camp to our lives back in Lockhart. I jumped when the wake up horn sounded, letting go of Bell's hand.

"That's the horn…" I mumbled, ducking further into my hiding spot behind the shed as the other boys started to come out of their tents.

"You should go Squid." I stared at the shed in shock.

"But I want to stay with you," I said, searching for her hand again. She pulled it back into the shed.

"No Squid. I don't want you getting in trouble to. Just go," she said firmly. I narrowed my eyes.

"Fine. If you want me gone so badly I will," I said sullenly, standing up. Bell was silent so I prepared to duck out quickly.

"Squid?" I paused but didn't say anything. "Thank you for staying with me." I placed my hand on the wood, wishing I was touching her hand again as I waited for anything else. Bell didn't say anything else and neither did I, spotting X heading to the Tortilla's. I dashed out, catching up to him and acting as if nothing was wrong.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"I got up early," I said casually, taking a tortilla and biting it.

"And left the tent straight away?" X asked, smirking. I didn't even look at him. "I know you were with Belladonna Squid. You woke me up when you snuck out." I gulped, looking down at him.

"Please don't tell anyone. I want to be able to see her whenever I can," I said, pleading to my friend. He sighed.

"I won't tell Squid as long as you promise to get a good amount of sleep. You can't spend all your time there and Belladonna wouldn't want you to sacrifice your health for her," he said sternly. I sighed dejectedly, knowing he was right.

"Ok…"

* * *

**How's Bell goanna survive the shed? What's Squid goanna do about it? Only one way to find out...**

**Review! **


	6. Squid Against The Warden

**Another chapter already? I love you guys too much **;)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Squid's POV

It's been four days. Four days that Bell has been stuck in that stupid shed. I visit her whenever I can, sneak her extra food and water and give her updates on what happens but it's not the same. I haven't seen her face in four days and I really miss it. Digging isn't the same without her, I miss hearing her sing and the Rec room is boring without her commenting on how Magnet sucks a pool.

The others missed her too and sometimes came with me to visit her. I even caught Hector once walking away from the shed as I was going. He gave me nod before continuing on like it was nothing.

Only twice did I get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach while I was visiting Bell.

One was during dinner a couple nights ago. Zigzag had ducked out early, saying he felt a little off. We let him go and I finished soon after, only to spot him sitting in the spot I had made for when I went to talk to Bell, his hand under the shed. I stopped, spending ten minutes watching them before he stood up and walked away. He noticed me watching him and gave me a nod as he passed, his eyes stern. I didn't return it, only watched him walk away.

The second was right now. I had been sleeping in my cot so I could stay up with Bell again but I woke up, a disturbing feeling in my stomach. Straight away I was up and out of the tent, heading to Bell's shed. It was dark, probably a little after midnight so I had about four hours before I had to go digging.

"Yeah babe you like it when Lump comes to talk to you huh? Or do you want me to take on Lurch just for you?" I froze, my hands clenching into fists at the sight of Lump banging his hands against the shed, mocking Bell with taunts and comments that made my blood boil.

"Hey!" I yelled and Lump's head snapped over to me.

"What do you want?" he growled as I stalked over.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I hissed once I reached him.

"Talking to the babe Squidface what else?" he laughed. "I'm sure I can get in the same amount of trouble as her and then we can share the shed," he said with a smirk. I grabbed the front of his jumpsuit and threw him to the floor so quickly he didn't have time to stop me. I kicked dirt at him and he coughed, rubbing his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you? If you ever come near Bell again I will personally kill you, dig a five by five hole and bury you myself!" I whisper/snapped at him darkly. He glared up at me, standing up to tower over me. I held my ground though, not even wavering.

"Fine!" he seethed before he started to walk away. "But don't think this is over." that was the last I heard before he disappeared and I didn't care. I was still seething with anger.

How dare he, or anyone else, talk to Bell that way.

"Squid?" my anger instantly dissolved and I turned to the shed. "Did you mean all of that?" I sighed, going over to sit in my spot. I think Bell realised I had because a minute later I felt the shed shift as she sat down.

"Yeah Bells, I meant every word," I said, taking off my hat and rubbing my forehead. I felt her hand grab mine and pull it through the hole. I smiled at the familiar gesture…until I felt her lace our fingers together.

"Thank you," she said in a small voice.

"Belladonna Jones saying thank you?" I asked in fake shock, only to yelp in pain when she pinched my hand. "Ow God! Sorry," I said, chuckling slightly.

"It's ok," Bell mumbled and I bet she was blushing.

"So what was Lump saying to you?" I asked, my voice edgy.

"Just his usual crude remarks, saying how he wants to 'Make me scream his name for the whole camp to hear'," she said in a mockingly low voice. I growled to myself, clenching my fist again. "Squid? Squid you're hurting my hand," Bell said and I relaxed.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Are you ok?" she asked, her thumb brushing my knuckles soothingly.

"Yeah…just a little peeved at Lump," I said.

"Hey," Bell said, squeezing my hand. "You and Zero know you two are my best guys here. No ones taking your places," she said. I knew she was close to the Zero but it didn't bother me as much as when she talked to the others because she always told me what they talked about.

"I know…and you're my favourite girl," I said with a smile before I yawned. I had only slept about six hours over the past four days.

"Are you tired?" Bell asked.

"A little," I admitted with another yawn.

"You should go back to your tent Squid. Get some sleep," she advised.

"No I'm fine and if I get tired I'll sleep out here with you," I said, leaning against the shed.

"Squid you can't do that," Bell said sternly.

"It's not like you can stop me," I said with a smirk, shutting my eyes.

* * *

"Squid! Squid wake up! Please!" I started awake, hitting my head against the shed.

"Ow…Bell? Bell what's wrong?" I asked, swivelling round to face the shed.

"There's a snake in here. It's staring at me," she whispered.

"What? Is it a Rattler?" I asked quickly, my heart already pounding.

"Yeah…Squid…I-I'm scared." I barely heard the last part but I caught her whimper. "It's coming closer! Please get me out of here, I hate snakes," she begged. Why didn't she mention this sooner?

"I'm goanna get you out of there Bell. I promise," I said before getting up and running towards the Warden's cabin. I don't care how scary she is, Bell needs me. I banged on the door as hard as I could, loud enough to rouse a sleeping rhino.

"What the hell is going on here?" the warden shouted and I looked up to see her poking her head out of an upstairs window.

"Bell's in trouble!" I shouted up.

"And how would you know that?" she demanded.

"Does that really matter now? She's stuck in the shed with a venomous snake ready to bite her!" I yelled. The Warden's eyes widened and she instantly pulled herself back into the house, slamming the window shut. I waited two minutes but she hadn't even come to the door yet.

Growling in frustration, I ran back to the shed, ramming my full body against the door. The whole shed shook but the door stayed closed.

"S-Squid?" came Bell's voice, considerably weaker then before.

"I'm here Bell and I'm goanna get you out. I promised I would!" I said as I rammed the door again.

"Squid…I'm cold," she mumbled and I stopped, feeling my blood run cold.

"Why are you cold Bell?" I asked, pressing my ear to the door. I don't think I can trust my ears as they pick up the sound of soft sobbing.

"Because the snake bit me," she sobbed. All the fire came back and I rammed my full body against the door again.

"Just stay calm Bell. I will help you!" I shouted. I kept at the door, picking up speed as I felt it start to splinter.

Finally, after a final push of my strength, the door gave way and I tumbled into the shed, slamming against the back of it. I groaned in pain as I sat back up, rubbing my shoulder.

"Squid?" I scrambled to face the voice.

"Bell?" I asked into the darkness. I could see a shape, shaking as it huddled in the corner. I moved closer, my eyes adjusting to the darkness enough to reach out and grab Bell's shoulder. She flinched before weakly lifting her head.

"Squid," she breathed, crawling over and collapsing against me. To say I was shocked was an understatement, considering Bell has never been this affectionate…ever. "I think…I think I'm dying." I gripped her tightly, her head lulling against my shoulder.

"You're goanna be fine Bell," I said firmly, making her look at me. "Now where did the snake bite you?" I asked.

Bell stared up at me through red eyes as she moved her hair off her shoulder, revealing two puncture marks piercing the skin of her neck. I gulped, suddenly feeling a lot more conscious of what I was about to do.

"I-It crawled up my body but I kept still. When you came back and rammed the shed I jumped, causing the snake to bite me," she whimpered. Guilt rose like bile in my stomach as I shifted closer to her.

"Bell…do you trust me?" I asked and she looked up at me. I could see the battle waging it out in her pale eyes. This was probably one of the hardest questions she's ever been asked but if she didn't answer soon then I wouldn't be able to save her.

"Yes…but do one thing first," she said and I nodded. "Kiss me." this certainly caught me off guard but if anything it would help.

Lowering my lips to hers, I brushed them gently across before adding a little more pressure. She kissed me back briefly before I pulled back, trailing little kisses down her jaw and over the snake bite to comfort her before latching my mouth on and sucking as hard as I could.

She cried out in pain, trying to pull her neck away from my mouth but I held her firmly in place. I felt a bitter taste wash into my mouth and instantly spat out the poison laced blood onto the ground. I repeated the action until I stopped tasting the poison, ripping off a part of the sleeve of my jumpsuit to wrap around her neck.

Bell was panting heavily, leaning against me with her eyes closed. I held her tightly, my hands just sitting on her stomach and waist.

"Bell…you ok?" I asked gently. She nodded, to exhausted to speak. I wanted to continue holding her, but the sound of pounding footsteps made me shift from our position to prop her up against the wall.

"What the hell happened here?" the Warden demanded, Pendanski, Mr. Sir and D-Tent trailing behind her.

"You left Bell to die so I acted alone!" I snapped at her before my attention went back to Bell, who was gripping my hand tightly.

"Young man I will not be spoken to like that!" the Warden snapped as she came closer, something in her hand. When she came closer I realised it was an injection of some point. I shook Bell slightly and she opened her eyes.

"NO!" she shrieked, kicking at the Warden while curling into a ball against me.

"Bell! Bell calm down! It'll help you!" I ordered over her screaming.

"No needles!" she screamed loudly.

"Young lady I will inject you with this and then you and Alan here will accept your punishments!" the Warden snapped, grabbing one of Bell's flailing arms tightly. She screamed again.

"Bell?" I asked softly. She ceased her screaming momentarily to look at me. "You need this ok? Please?" she was panting, staring at me.

"Ok…" she mumbled, looking back up at the Warden. "But on three conditions," she said quickly as the Warden came closer. The Warden raised an eyebrow, not looking very impressed.

"Young lady what makes you think you can just-"

"Since you nearly got her killed I'm pretty sure three requests aren't going to be much of a problem unless you want her talking to someone about this?" I snapped, unafraid. The Warden glared down at me, her eye twitching.

"Fine," she seethed. I looked down at Bell, nodding for her to continue.

"One: Squid doesn't get into any trouble for anything," she said. The Warden nodded, glaring at me. "Two: I get to keep my guitar on me at all times and am allowed to play music whenever I want." the Warden nodded again, still glaring darkly at us. "And finally…I want my necklace back." Bell had a certain smug darkness to her voice at this last demand and it looked like the Warden wanted to explode. "Well?" I thought that would have done it by the way the Warden looked at her.

"Fine," the Warden hissed. Bell nodded before holding up her arm, burying her face into my shoulder as the Warden injected her. "Now get back to your tent!" she snapped, standing up and storming off.

"Can you walk?" I asked, standing up. Bell nodded, standing up. She wavered slightly and I wrapped an arm around her waist, helping her along as we followed the guys back to D-Tent.

"Hey Squid?" she asked, keeping her voice low.

"Yeah?"

"About…you know the…kiss? Could you maybe not-"

"It never happened," I said assuringly, feeling my heart ache slightly. She smiled.

"Thanks Squid. You're the best," she said, kissing my cheek lightly.

"Yeah…I'm freaking amazing," I grumbled sarcastically as we entered the tent.

* * *

**Hope you liked that cause that's barely the start of the drama I have planned ;D**

**Review!**


	7. Say Hello To Stanley

**Hey! Sorry this has been a while but I am updating straight from Portugal! That's right, I love you guys enough to take time out my awesome holiday to bring you a new chapter :D**

**I hope you Enjoy! **

* * *

Bell's POV

All the way through my recovery Squid didn't leave my side once. He had been allowed off digging because I had to have someone watch me in case something went wrong.

Everyday we would ignore the horn, sleep for a couple extra hours then Squid would cater to my every whim. This annoyed me because all I wanted to do was rest but every time I was almost asleep I would get woken by Squid ask-

"Hey Bell do you need anything?" I groaned, rolling over.

"Squid…for the last time I'm fine!" I snapped. The snake bite was two weeks ago and he's still worried I might relapse, his words not mine.

"I just wanted to make sure," he mumbled, his head hanging. I groaned, sitting up in my cot. Squid has this charm about him, I've realised over the past few weeks.

He can piss a person off to no end but when they finally snap at him he sulks in this way that makes you say sorry first and no matter how hard you try to resist, you can't help it. Well it ain't working this time.

As the silence stretched on, and Squid refused to look up from his lap, I groaned. "Fine…I'm sorry for snapping at you. You stubborn baby," I mumbled and he looked up at me, grinning brightly.

"That's fine Spirit," he said with a smirk.

"Spirit?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's your nickname," he said with a shrug.

"Why Spirit?" I ask, sitting up to face him.

"Cause you came back from the dead girl!" Squid and I looked up to see X-Ray and Armpit walking in.

"And you give this place life," Armpit joined in. I nodded thinking it over.

"Spirit…I like it," I said, smiling at them.

"I knew you would," Squid sighed, coming to sit on my bed while wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I laughed, pushing him away so that he fell off the cot. We all laughed together until a voice cut right through it.

"What's going on here?" we all froze, turning to see the Warden standing at the entrance to our tent.

"Squid fell off his cot," X-Ray said cautiously. The Warden snorted.

"Right? Well I came by to let you know that Belladonna's recovery time is over and you'll be having a new camper join you soon," she said before leaving.

"A new camper?" I asked the guys but they just shrugged.

"But Belladonna's the new camper," Armpit said dejectedly. I smiled, standing up to pat him on the back.

"Don't worry Pit, I'll still be awesome," I said reassuringly. He chuckled, giving me a side hug. "Still I wonder who it's going to be…" I mumbled to myself.

* * *

Squid, X-Ray, Armpit and I stood around outside our tent. We had finished digging today so we were just hanging around. I had unzipped my jumpsuit and, in a bold move, had taken my tank top off so I was left in the black sports bra I had packed.

"Uhh Bell…are you sure that's a good idea?" Squid asked, trying very hard to keep his eyes above my neck. I shrugged.

"What? So you guys can walk around here shirtless and I can't even work on my tan for five minutes? It's freaking boiling out here!" I cried. Squid flushed while the others tried to hide their smirks.

"Yeah but…what if guys…stare?" he asked. I shrugged again.

"So? I don't care. And even if they do it's not like they're actually goanna get any of this," I said, gesturing to my upper body. I noticed Squid's eyes dart down to my chest before he looked back up at my face. I smirked and he flushed even more.

"Well y-you might not care…b-but I-"

"Hey who's that?" we all looked over to where Armpit was pointing to see Pendanski leading some skinny kid over to us. Squid's eyes narrowed.

"I dunno but he looks like trouble," he said in a low voice. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did you really just say that?" I asked. He gave me a blank look so I rolled my eyes, heading over to meet Pendanski. I heard the guys follow me, a hand grabbing my wrist and pulling me back. It was Squid, who was holding my shirt.

"At least put this back on, I don't want the new kid getting any ideas," he said sternly. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say mom," I mocked as I pulled on the dirty tank he glared at me.

"That's his name," he hissed, pointing at Pendanski who was currently talking to X-Ray.

"Ay yo Mom, who's the Neanderthal?" X asked bluntly, eyeing the kid up. The kid stared right back but he didn't look to confident. I don't think he knows what he's in for here.

"This is Stanley Yelnats. Stanley this is Rex, Theodore Alan and she is Belladonna," he said, giving me a pointed glare. We still weren't on good terms.

"Yo my name is X-Ray!" X snapped. "That's Armpit, Squid and Spirit," he said, pointing to each of us but I was the only one to offer Stanley a smile.

"And him?" Squid said, jerking his head towards Pendanski while sucking on the stick in his mouth. "He's mom."

"They all have their little nicknames but I-"

"Prefer to use the names society will recognise us by yadda yadda yadda blah blah blah," I finished for him, causing him to glare at me and Stanley to chuckle.

"Theodore why don't you show Stanley his cot?" Pendanski hissed. Armpit glanced at X.

"Go ahead Pit," he said with a nod. I noticed Stanley raise his eyebrow at them.

I could tell right away what he was thinking. He was like me, wondering what the hell was going on with this hierarchy thing they have going on.

Pit and the others led Stanley into the tent, Pit placing his hand on the bunk next to mine. "Barfbag slept here," he said. I hadn't been told much about Barfbag, only that he was a camper, got bit by a snake, no one helped him and he was sent to hospital. As Stanley was putting his stuff down Zigzag and Magnet came in, Zigzag instantly eyeing him up with one of his crazy eyed unblinking stares.

"I'm Magnet, that's Zigzag," Magnet said quietly, Zigzag holding his stare for as long as he could.

"And this is Zero," Pendanski said, walking over to ruffle a sullen looking Zero's hair. I glared at him as he did his regular routine of torturing Zero, wanting to just deck him right between he eyes. When he continued I got up and left the tent, hating him even more. I walked over to the Rec room and sat on the steps, letting the chokingly hot air blow through my hair.

"Take your shirt off again!" I opened my eyes to see Lump and some other boys by the water spigots jeering at me. "You show us yours and we'll show you ours!" he laughed, holding his shirt up. I cringed, turning my nose up at them.

"I can smell you from here," I said calmly, earning a laugh from Lump's friends.

"Just ignore them." I looked to see Armpit, Squid, Zigzag and Magnet walking over, Squid shooting a glare over at Lump. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of a shirtless Squid, his muscles toned and firm looking from digging.

"I know I should but making fun of him is good to," I said with a smirk, my hands going to my shirt and pulling it over my head again.

"What are you doing?" Armpit hissed as Lump and the other boys all whooped.

"Giving the best kind of torture," I said smugly, walking over to Zigzag, who had taken a seat on the steps, and sitting on his lap. He blushed scarlet, his eyes wide. "Just go with it," I whispered to all of them before kissing Zig's cheek. He gulped as I stood up, walked over to Magnet and circled him seductively before giggling over at Armpit before finally going over to a furious looking Squid.

What I was planning to do was simply lean against him with my head against his shoulder to show Lump and his goons that only I choose my partners, you know the whole sexual dominance that some strippers have.

Instead, as soon as I was close enough, Squid grabbed my hips and pulled me to him, giving me a smouldering look before pulling me behind him. My heart was pounding as his arm stayed coiled around my waist. His shirtless chest had been pressed to mine, my hands desperate to touch him. Ever since our kiss I had wanted more of him, even of it was just a simple touch.

"I'm not letting go until you promise to put you shirt back on and keep it there," he growled lowly, a very dark, very sexy, glint in his coffee brown eyes. I nodded dumbly, pulling the shirt back on. Lump and his boys groaned, walking off but I stayed staring up at Squid, lost in the intensity in his eyes. He stared back and for a moment it was only us.

"Hey Theodor do you know where I can fill my canteen?" I was broken from the spell in time to see Armpit grab Stanley and hold him in a head lock.

"Oh you know he smells that," Squid said lowly, his voice making me shiver as I remembered our close proximity.

"My name is not Theodor," Pit hissed before pushing Stanley to the ground. The guys all suddenly advanced, circling him. "It's Armpit…and there's a water spigot over there," he finished with a nod. The guys all backed up, turning to walk away.

"Man Pit why you gotta be so mean?" Squid chuckled in his southern drawl. I shook my head, walking through them and over to Stanley to help him up. I could feel the guys eyes on me but I ignored them.

"Go for the first one, it's usually the coldest," I said with a smile. He smiled a small, confused smile before hurrying off.

"Thanks Armpit!" he called over, probably trying to stay on his good side.

"Whatever," Armpit said simply, turning to leave as the dinner bell sounded. The guys all followed apart from Squid who started to make his way back over to the tent before he stopped, turning to me.

"Aren't you goanna go with them?" he asked. I shook my head, my eyes on Stanley.

"No, I'm goanna wait to show the new kid around," I mumbled as he fumbled to stop the tap, causing me to smile. I noticed Squid's brow crinkle form the corner of my eye before he turned and stomped off towards the tent. I watched him go, almost drooling as I watched his shoulder muscles move under his skin.

"You should listen to your boyfriend." I jumped at the voice, turning to see Stanley standing behind me. Boy he moves fast. "You should keep your shirt on around here. Some guys aren't as respectable as him." my eyebrow rose.

"And you apparently," I said with a smile. He blushed, shrugging.

"My momma raised me with manners," he said with a shrug. I smiled, always loving that line in the movies.

"And Squid isn't that respectable…more protective if anything and he's not my boyfriend," I said. Stanley cocked his head to the side, following me as I started walking over to the diner cabin.

"Brother?" I shook my head. "Well what else is there besides creepy stalker cause I've never seen anyone so serious," he said and I stopped.

"Squid is not a stalker, crazy or creepy," I said darkly. Stanley's eyes widened and he backed away. I remembered that he didn't know me so didn't know I was prone to being a little too intense sometimes. "He's my best friend and I owe him my life," I breathed with a smile.

"You don't owe me anything Bell." I jumped again as I felt two arms wrap around my middle and lift me up from behind.

"Squid! Put me down!" I shrieked as he carried me to the diner cabin, Stanley following on behind with his head down.

As soon as we entered, every pair of eyes going to us in this peculiar position, Squid put me down and headed for the line. I was about to follow him when I noticed Stanley at the door, looking around a little nervously. I smiled, grabbing his arm and pulling him over to the cue.

"Come on," I said with a smile as I handed him a tray. "Just follow my lead and you'll be fine," I said as I got my food.

Once that was done we sat at the table, me taking my regular spot next to Squid and Stanley sitting opposite him. Squid lifted his head briefly, his lip curling in an un-Squid like way before he started eating again.

Well that was weird.

"Hey new kid, you didn't dig today did you?" X-Ray asked and Stanley shook his head. I sighed, seeing where this was headed and knowing Stanley wouldn't stand up for himself. "So you wouldn't mid giving your bread to someone who did now would you?" X finished as he reached over and took Stanley's bread.

"Y-You can have it," he mumbled, looking at the floor. I sighed, reaching over to hand him one of my pieces. The guys stared at me, X probably hating that I was messing with his scare tactic but I didn't care.

"So what did they get you for?" I asked to change the subject.

"Stealing a pair of shoes," Stanley mumbled as he chewed on the bread, his eyes on the ground. All the guys laughed and even I chuckled but Zero stayed quiet, lifting his head. That was surprising enough.

"From the store? Or were they still on someone's feet?" Squid laughed and I couldn't help but giggle at the image of scrawny Stanley running down the street with a mad look in his eyes while a buff dude bounces along behind him with his legs in the air.

"No he killed the dude first, they just left out that little part," Zigzag joked and my smile dropped.

Death wasn't funny.

"They were Clyde Livingston shoes," Stanley mumbled and all our laughing stopped.

"Sweet Feet? You did not steal no Clyde Livingston Sweet Feet shoes," X-Ray demanded.

"They were his world series cleats," Stanley carried on quietly.

"Well how did you get them? He's like the fastest guy in the majors," Magnet said.

"He hit four triples in one game," Squid said, the beans in his mouth churning grossly as he talked.

"Don't talk with your mouthful," I whispered and he blushed, swallowing.

"He donated his shoes to this homeless shelter," Stanley explained. He stole from homeless people? That I don't believe.

"Did they have red X's on them?" we all stopped talking to stare at Zero, the guys in awe while I wondered what the hell he was doing.

"You got Zero to talk? Only Bell can do that," Squid said slowly. Stanley glanced at me before he looked back at Zero.

"Yeah…yeah they did," he said. Zero's eyes wandered for a moment in thought before he returned to his food.

After dinner I walked with Stanley back to the tent, giving him a quick once over of the shower time so he could pick a good time to go.

"What time do you shower?" he asked with a smirk. I shook my head, smacking his arm.

"We don't know each other well enough to be making those jokes yet," I said with a smirk as he rubbed his arm.

"Noted," he groaned, entering the tent. I was about to follow but a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me away, behind the tents so that no one could see us. When the person let go I spun around to see my captor was Zigzag.

"What are you doing?" he asked harshly.

"What?" I asked innocently though I had an idea of what he was talking about.

"Being all buddy buddy with the new kid? You know how Squid feels about you! Everyone in D-Tent can see it!" he snapped.

I guess I should explain what's happening.

When I was locked in the shed once, Zigzag came during dinner to talk to me privately. He told me all the stuff Squid wasn't, how Squid was feeling terrible about what happened, how he was sacrificing hours of sleep just to talk to me and how I should really talk to him about my feelings for him. I had insisted that there were no feelings cause I just don't roll that way.

Love is weak and it's bull-crap I don't have time for. But when I think about Squid I can't help but feel better, forget my words and just be with him even if it's just for a little while.

I made Zigzag promise not to repeat our conversation to anyone. He in turn made me promise to at least try and get my head around what I felt for Squid. So for the past two weeks I've been testing him, seeing how far he'd be willing to go to make me happy, to see how far his patients with me will go and whether or not he'd call me out for being an idiot.

Well the idiot one didn't take long to confirm. As soon as I started acting sappy he asked if I was getting sick again, as soon as I started demanding stuff instead of asking he told me to shove it until I asked nicely and when (One time when I was still unsure) I asked if he'd help keep me warm cause a blanket wasn't working and he to happily obliged.

So now I'm faced with the impossible task of sorting myself out.

I groaned as I looked up at Zigzag, running a hand through my hair. "Look I don't know what I feel for the guy!" I snapped quietly. "I don't know if I like him, want him, need him or am freaking in love with him! All I know is that what we've got going now is working for us and I don't want to screw that up and be stuck with us being awkward around us for the next year and few months!" I finished while panting.

Zigzag nodded. "Ok…just don't do anything to lead him on. He wouldn't take his eyes off you and Stanley when you guys walked back to the tent. He thinks you like him." my eyes bugged at that.

"Me like Stanley? One we just met the guy, two he's a wimp and three he can't hold a candle to Squi-" I cut myself off, blushing at Ziggy's smirk. "I just thought he could use the friend Squid gave me. If anything Squid should be honoured," I said, trying to sound calm. Ziggy shrugged.

"Don't tell me that, tell Squid," he said before walking off.

I stayed where I was for a bit, my mind whirling.

_**Squid's jealous of me and Stanley? Maybe he really does like me…I should tell him that I kind of, not totally sure yet, like him to. **_

_**Or…I could really put this to the test and really figure out how I feel…**_

* * *

**So Stanley has finally showed up and Belladonna's being nice to him! Didn't expect that did ya? ;) Well hopefully Squid won't get too jealous...what am I saying? Of course he will! It's my fic ;D**

**So what's goanna happen now? Will Bell come to terms with her growing feelings? Will she accept them? Will Squid accept her? Will Lump make another loud mouthed appearance or will Stanley swoop in and steal Bell away with his good loo...with his charming personali...wit his main character status in the book and movie? Only one way to find out...**

**Review! **


	8. Letter's Home

**Sorry's it's been a while but I have been on holiday. I'm back and updating though so I hope you like it :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Belladonna's POV

Another day, another hole that needs to be dug.

The only thing that's made this day the least bit more entertaining then normal is watching Stanley as he attempts to get the lay of how things work. It was very funny to say the least.

I saw a lot of the mistakes I had made in him. He took the wrong shovel, was a little slow on the nickname basis and underestimated his first hole. By the time the water truck came round he was sweaty, panting and staring at his hands.

"First holes always the hardest," I said as I walked over, offering my hand to him. He took it and I could feel the blood coating mine as I pulled him up. "Got some blisters," I chuckled and he nodded, picking at them. "I wouldn't do that, they'll scar and won't turn callous," I explained, showing him the hardened pads on my hands.

"Oh, ok thanks," he mumbled. I sighed, shaking my head as I ruffled his hair.

"You'll learn to talk soon enough," I laughed before going back to my hole. I was almost done and I still had some water left over from yesterday.

"Ahhh shower, how I've been looking forward to you," I sighed as I exited the tent.

"And we've all been waiting for you to have one," laughed a familiar Texan voice. I smiled, turning to Squid only to bump into his chest.

"Whoa back up there cowboy," I said with a smile, pushing on his chest. He chuckled, ducking his head so his hat could hide his blush. Suddenly his hand grabbed mine, yanking it off his chest to stare at the palm.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, running his fingers over my bloodied palms.

"Wha-oh that was just Stanley. He-"

"I'll kill that son of a bitch!" Squid snapped, fire in his eyes. What the hell?

"Squid calm down! It's his blood!" I yelled, considering he was already storming back to the digging site. He turned slowly, coming back over to me. "I helped him out of his hole but his hands were really bloody. It's no big deal," I said softly, touching his arm. He sighed, looking down at me through big brown eyes.

"Sorry. Guess I kind of jumped to conclusions there huh?" he said sheepishly. I giggled.

"Yeah you did. Do you wanna go inside and play dice?" I asked, knowing it was his favourite game.

"What about your shower?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'll wash my hands and save my shower tokens for another day," I said with a shrug, going back into the tent.

Squid followed and sat on his bunk. I turned to wash my hands with the rest of my water before turning back to play. My mouth went dry again as I watched Squid, who was in the middle of taking his shirt off.

Urge to touch so strong. Kiss every inch of his amazing chest.

"Bell?" I snapped out of my daze at Squid's voice, blushing furiously. "You ok?" he asked and I nodded quickly, coming to sit on his cot.

"Yeah," I said in a high pitched voice before clearing my throat. "Now lets play."

I lost count of the amount of times Squid and I played dice, chatting casually throughout. One by one the guys would all come in, greet us then decide on whether or not they wanted to join in with our conversation or not.

"So Bell…" Squid said as he rolled the dice. I looked up at him, suddenly noticing how our positions had changed during the game, starting with us opposite each other and ending with us side by side, Squid leaning back slightly with my shoulders resting against his. "You and Stanley…do you-"

BANG!

I jumped and Squid wrapped a protective arm around my waist as the sound of a gun shot rang through the tent. I wanted to scream at the horribly familiar sound, memories rushing back. But these guys didn't know about this and they can't know.

"What the hell is Mr. Sir thinking!?" I snapped, sitting up and out of Squid's arms. We all watched as a pale faced Stanley came into the tent. "What happened?" I asked worriedly.

"M-Mr. Sir. Lizard. Gun," he stuttered out. Zigzag was up in a second.

"What colour was its blood?" he asked and I grimaced. Stanley looked like he had seen a ghost and it was a miracle he wasn't shaking.

"I don't know I didn't see," he mumbled.

"Wow I wish I had seen it. BAM!" he laughed as Stanley flinched back.

"Man if Mr. Sir didn't shoot it," Armpit started.

"You'd be in a hole," Magnet finished, laughing lightly at his little joke.

"Did you know each one's got exactly eleven spots?" Zigzag said, still being creepy.

"Yeah, but if you ever get close enough to count em'…" Squid trailed off, dragging his thumb across his throat while making a dying sound. "You're dead."

I tuned out, relaxing back against Squid again as the guys continued to talk. Squid's arm wrapped around my waist like it was the most natural thing in the world. I was actually really comfortable and could feel myself slipping off to sleep.

BANG

This time I let out a shriek as another gun shot exploded out of nowhere, my head instantly tucking into Squid's chest while his arm tightened around my waist.

"Hey…it's ok. It's just Mr. Sir Bell," he whispered. But I was already snivelling, unable to handle that sound again.

"Make it stop," I whimpered, hating how weak I sounded.

"He's killing the lizards that would kill us Bell," Squid tried to reason. I snuggled closer to him.

"Then drown it out. Please," I begged softly. Squid paused, his hands ceasing their movements over my back. I heard him sigh before his lips were by my ear.

Squid:

There's a saying old says that love is blind  
Still we're often told, "Seek and ye shall find"  
So I'm going to seek a certain girl I've had in mind

His voice was so soft, barely above a whisper. It was so calming, my shaking slowing down as the memories slipped away and all I could see was Squid singing to me.

Looking everywhere, haven't found her yet  
She's the big affair I cannot forget  
Only girl I ever think of with regret

I'd like to add her initial to my monogram  
Tell me, where is the shepherd for this lost lamb?

There's a somebody I'm longing to see  
I hope that she turns out to be  
Someone who'll watch over me  
I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood  
I know I could always be good  
Someone who'll watch over me

Although I may not be the man some  
girls think of as handsome  
To her heart I'd carry the key

Won't you tell her please to put on some speed  
Follow my lead, oh, how I need  
Someone to watch over me

* * *

Squid's POV

I sighed, feeling Bell slack against me as the song my mom said she met my dad to lulled her to sleep. I picked her up, carried her to her bunk and tucked her in.

"Someone to watch…over you," I sung gently before getting up and collapsing onto my own bunk.

"You are sooo whipped," X-Ray chuckled but I ignored him, pulling my blankets tighter around my shoulders.

* * *

Belladonna's POV

I started awake from my dream of falling off a giant mountain, only to find myself on my cot.

"What…?" I mused, only to start when the morning bell rang loudly.

"Come on Princess," Squid whispered.

"I thought I was Spirit?" I said sleepily as I got up. Squid smiled at me before turning and heading for the tent door.

"Well you're my Princess." my head whipped up from my task of pulling on my orange jumpsuit only to see Squid gone.

Did he just…?

* * *

As usual digging sucked but I finished at an ok time. I'm currently lounging in the Rec Room on the couch, watching the guys play pool. Surprisingly enough even Zero was joining in, playing against X-Ray.

I rolled onto my back, staring at the ceiling but I still couldn't get comfortable. I tried on my side, then on my stomach but it still sucked.

"Stupid couch," I grumbled, rolling over again and hitting it to soften it up.

"Someone's grouchy," Squid chuckled as he sat down.

"Shut up," I moaned. "I'm tired and can't sleep on this stupid couch." there was a pause and I noticed Squid was still smiling at me. "Don't you want to watch the pool?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Nah, Zero's winning anyway," he said with a smile. "Come here, I'll help you sleep," he said, opening his arms. I stared at him, knowing what he wanted me to do. "Come on, I won't bite," he said but raised his eyebrow in that way that made me know exactly what he was thinking.

Perv.

With a sigh, I sunk into his arms before laying my head on his lap. It was immediately more comfortable then the lumpy couch and I sighed contentedly. But I still couldn't quite drop off to sleep, even with Squid's fingers running through my hair gently.

"Squid?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah?" he mumbled back, sounding comfortable himself. I could feel my blush as I tried to word my next request.

"Y-You know how you…that song you sang to help me fall asleep last night…"

"Bell…" Squid trailed off, hoping I would finish this odd sentence. My blush had spread all along my neck now, preventing me from asking.

"Never mind," I sighed, sitting up. "I don't think I'll be catching any extra Z's until tonight," I mumbled, brushing my hair back over my shoulder. Squid gave me a sorry smile but I only shrugged.

I noticed Stanley wander in at that point, ambling over to a table with a piece of paper, a pen and an envelope. I watched him as he wrote his letter, probably to his parents. I couldn't help but wonder if my foster parents were worried about me. Should I write to them?

I shook my head, sighing. They don't care, why would they? I'm not there daughter anyway. I felt Squid tense beside me and looked up to see him glaring at Stanley.

"Squid? You ok?" I asked, turning to him.

"Fine," he growled, standing up and stalking over to Stanley. I watched with wide horrified eyes as Squid snatched the letter he had just finished writing. "Aww you miss your mommy and daddy?" he jeered, turning the letter over in his hands.

"I don't want them to worry!" Stanley snapped back, reaching for his letter only to have Squid grab the front of his jumpsuit in one hand.

I stood up, making my way over. I noticed Hector, pool cue in hand, watching the fight tensely. I held my hand up, stopping him from moving close.

"I've got this," I said and he nodded.

"They don't care!" Squid snapped loudly before pausing. I stared at him, noticing something in his eyes. "Believe me, they're glad to be rid of you." and with that, he crumpled up the letter and through it in the garbage can. Instantly I was storming over to the can and retrieving the letter to give back to Stanley.

"Here," I said, watching Squid glare at me from the exit before he finally left the room.

"What's his problem?" Stanley asked. Smoothing out the letter before putting it in the mailbox.

"I don't know, but I'm goanna find out," I said determinedly before heading for the exit.

"Belladonna are you sure that's a good I-" I didn't hear the rest of what Stanley had to say, already running after Squid as he headed for the tent.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I snapped at him, grabbing the collar of his jumpsuit to turn him around.

"Stanley! He's my problem!" Squid yelled as he turned around. "I don't like him! He's messing with the group, the way things are done around here and he's messing with my gir-" he cut himself off, lowering his head so his hat covered his eyes.

"Well I think the problem is that you're just mad that his family life is clearly better then yours!" I defended and his head snapped back up, eyes blazing.

"Watch it Bell," he growled.

"Well it can't be anything else because I acted the same way, worse even, then Stanley and you never got this mad," I argued. "So if you have a problem with Stanley missing his parents then take it out on me because what you're doing isn't fair!" I finalised.

"Why the hell do you even care!?" Squid's question stopped me right in my tracks, a lump forming in my throat. He wouldn't get it, no one would. I'll take the hits because I'm used to it. "Well?" he demanded, stepping closer. I pushed him back, taking in a shaky breath.

"Don't talk to me Squid," I hissed before turning and storming back to the Rec Room, leaving a probably confused and angry Squid behind me.

* * *

I sipped my water as Zero and Stanley got their water, Pendanski being his usual jerky self to Zero. When it was Stanley's turn I noticed he was holding something, brushing it with his sleeve.

"Hey, I found something," he said excitedly to Pendanski, handing him…a rock. "It's a fossil, see?" I could tell already that he was trying to get the rest of the day off. I shook my head, my hand going to my necklace to hold it gently.

I haven't talked to Squid since our fight the other day. It pissed me off to no end that he demanded to know about my family life. Nobody here, not even Hector, knew about my life at home and they weren't going to. Sure me and Squid live in the same town but I never actually believed we would talk once we got our of here anyway.

My attention was brought back to Stanley when I noticed the others walking over, his rock against his chest. Looks like Pendanski turned him down.

"Let me see that!" Squid demanded, snatching the rock out of Stanley's hands to study, the others beside him.

"What is it?" Magnet asked.

"Man look! Look at the little fisheys, awww," Armpit cooed, only to receive strange looks from the guys, and me. "You know what I'm saying!" he snapped trying to defend himself. "It looks like those cave pictures! It ain't nothing anyway!"

"You know what I think?" Squid asked, shoving the rock back into Stanley's hands.

"Please enlighten us," I called over sarcastically. Squid glared at me.

"I think Stanley belongs in cave, man." the others laughed lightly at his joke but I only scowled at him, eyes narrowed.

He followed X-Ray as they walked away, X saying something about Stanley being a Neanderthal. God did I want to bash Squid's head in with my shovel.

* * *

**Another fight? Looks like these two can't sort themselves out can they? Oh well, maybe Stanley will steal her away? Or Lump? **

**God no! Had you going there huh? Hahahaha. If you wanna find out what happens there's only one thing to do...**

**Review!**


	9. Therapy Session

**Hey here's another chapter for my lovely fans! **

**A word of warning, the chapter after this one is supposed to be my most intense one yet. Anyone who wants a sneak preview PM me and I'll send it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Belladonna's POV

I sat on the floor with Zigzag, watching what he called TV and what everyone else called static. Every now and then he would chuckle, gasp or nudge me, asking if I agreed. With what I have no idea but all I can say for sure is that Zigzag really is crazy.

"So can you actually see?" I asked as he stared at the TV.

"It's an episode of this show I watched back home called Pokemon," he explained.

"I watched Pokemon when I was younger," I mumbled, stressing the younger.

"But you're a girl," Zigzag said confusedly and I smiled.

"A girl who found the idea of cute little animals with powers incredibly entertaining," I answered and Ziggy smirked.

"Fair enough. In this episode the characters Ash and Misty get into a big fight because they're both really stubborn," he explained.

"Don't they always fight though?" I asked.

"Yeah…they are pretty hot headed," Zigzag mumbled, looking up at me. "So what's happened between you and Squid?" I knew that was coming.

"He crossed a line Zigzag and if you keep questioning me then you'll end up past it to," I answered in a steely voice. He nodded. "Now because you pissed me off," I started and Zigzag visibly stiffened. "You have to comfort me while explaining what's going on in the episode," I said before shifting over and leaning against Zigzag and getting comfy. I felt him stiffen again before he relaxed, an arm going around my waist.

"Alright but if Squid asks I'm goanna tell him you missed him and needed someone to cuddle," he said in a smug voice.

"And if you do I'll kick you right in the baby makers," I replied easily and he flinched.

"Touché," he chuckled before going into a long description of what he thought we were watching while I was trying very hard not to fall asleep.

When it got to the point where my head was drooping, Stanley walked in. I focused my rapidly depleting attention on him as he walked towards the pool table. I noticed, as Squid was taking his shot, that he looked up at Stanley, his lip curling in that familiar sneer. I shook my head, looking away.

My attention was immediately brought back by a crash as Lump threw Stanley off of him.

"Watch it!" he snapped, Stanley stumbling away from him.

"You watch it man," Stanley mumbled back, turning away.

"What you say to me?!" Lump demanded, landing a heavy kick to Stanley's butt that sent him flying forwards and onto the ground. Everything in the room stopped, all eyes on Stanley and Lump. Looking around, I looked for a weapon in case Stanley would (And probably need) me to jump in.

"Belladonna," a voice whispered and I turned in time to catch the pool ball Hector tossed at me, a green one already in his hand. I nodded, gripping it and turning back to the scene.

"I'm sorry man," Stanley mumbled as he started to climb to his feet, making the mistake of putting his hand on the same stool as the radio. "I didn't mean to hit you." I could see what was about to happen and was on my feet before Stanley even knew what was happening.

I watched as the stool swivelled, Stanley was thrown forwards again and crashed into Lump. Lump roared as he ripped Stanley off of him, standing up with his meaty fist wrapped around Stanley's orange jumpsuit.

"You're a dead man!" Lump spat, pushing Stanley as hard as he could.

I leaped onto the scene, bashing the pool ball against Lumps fist as hard as I could. He cried out before using his free hand to take a swipe at me, batting me away with his bear like paw. I stumbled back, catching myself on Lumps abandoned chair. I hissed as I felt my right hand burn in a hot flash of pain, my knuckles definitely bruised.

I watched as instantly the D-Tent boys flocked around Stanley and Lump and to my surprise, Squid seemed to be holding up the front, pool cue raised and ready to attack as he dragged Stanley back while simultaneously braving Lump by himself with a sneer.

"Hey! Just chill Caveman!" X-Ray demanded, stepping between Stanley and Lump while Squid held him back. Caveman? Who's Caveman? I looked over at Stanley. Must be his nickname. "If we start a fight now the Warden will come down hard on all of us," he reasoned in that way of his that made everyone calm.

That's why X-Ray was our leader, why we trusted him and believed he could help us, and it was all in his smile, the way he talked and even in simple actions. He could even trick Pendanski if he wanted to.

"Take it easy man," Armpit mumbled, ready to go if we needed him to. Armpit was the sweetest guy ever, but he and Squid were our muscle. If any of us had a problem, they were the first to get physical.

"Keep that punk away from me," Lump growled, backing up.

"Hey it's all good," Armpit continued to mumble his little comforts, Lump finally returning to his chair. I followed the guys as they headed back to the pool table, Squid wrapping his arm around Stanley's shoulders.

Wait what!?

"Don't look at him, he's crazy, you understand me?" Squid advised and Stanley nodded fearfully. As I approached Hector moved away, letting go of is pool ball. I copied him, feeling a hand on my own as the ball rolled away. "You took a nasty hit there Bell," Squid mumbled, delicately touching my rapidly darkening knuckles with that feather light touch of his.

"It was worth it," I sighed, watching Lump rub his battered hand. Squid nodded, pulling his hand away. I knew he was still angry about the whole me yelling at him for protecting Stanley thing, not that he really had a right to be.

"Hey?" we looked to see Magnet leaning against the table, looking serious. "Nobody messes with the Caveman, alright? Nobody," the others all agreed but I couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. They couldn't be talking about Stanley could they? They guy looked so shaken up a gust of wind could knock him down.

"Did you see the Caveman back there?" X-Ray asked, the others muttering nobody. Either they were messing with him, or they actually thought Stanley had challenged Lump personally.

"N-No no! I don't want to mess with anybody!" Stanley stuttered out nervously, trying vainly to get his point across. Idiot! You're Caveman!

A whistle cut the guys off, all of us standing up to go eat. "Let's go eat! You coming Caveman?" Zigzag asked and Stanley froze. I smiled, shaking my head as I followed behind Squid.

"So I'm Caveman?" I heard Stanley ask to someone.

"Better then Barfbag." I chuckled at Hector's response before continuing on.

* * *

Nothing much happened today. We got up, we dug, Stanley got moved up in front of Hector in the water line, looking guilty about it and now we're all stuck in this stupid 'group therapy' session with Pendanski.

I was sitting with Zigzag again, letting him gently prod and play with my bruised hand. It was kind of sweet. I looked around the circle, the others looking as bored as I felt while Squid glared down at my and Zigzag's hands.

"What about you Jose? What do you like?" Pendanski asked.

"I like animals," Magnet said with a big smile on his face. I smile back while X-Ray chuckles.

"That's what got Magnet sent here in the first place," he laughed. Magnet scowled.

"Man it's criminal the way they keep them locked up in cages," he groaned.

"No Jose what you did was criminal," Pendanski corrected and I glared at him. Come to think of it…what did Magnet do to get sent here?

"Nah nah tell em' Magnet," Squid said leaning forward. "They wanted a thousand bucks for just one puppy," he grunted.

"What?" X-Ray gasped and Magnet nodded.

"Yeah man, I would have made it out…if my pocket hadn't started barking." everyone laughed, Jose and Armpit fist bumping. Pendanski shook his head, sighing.

"You boys-"

"Ahem!" I coughed loudly, glaring at Pendanski.

"And girl, get one life and so far you've done a pretty good job of screwing it up." I rolled my eyes at his claim, shaking my head. Stanley, now Caveman, chuckled under his breath. Pendanski shot him a look.

"So you're Caveman now? Big shot, got a nickname." he didn't sound to encouraging and something in me told me I would need to come to Stanley's rescue again. "Well let me tell you something _**Caveman**_, you are here on account of one person. Do you know who that person is?" God I hate Pendanski.

Stanley looked from Pendanski, then around at us, a cheeky look in his eye before he looked back over at Pendanski. "Yeah, my No-Good-Pig-Stealing-Great-Great-Grandfather. That's who it is," he said back. Three things happened. Pendanski's face reddened, the rest of us all laughed and even Zero cracked a smile.

"No, you screwed your life up Stanley Yelnats and it's up to you to fix it," he said sternly, not joining in on our humour. "Now it's not goanna be easy but you'd be surprised what you can accomplish if you put your mind to it." could he sound like a bigger douche/rip off of a classic Disney character? "Even Zero here isn't completely worthless." that one made my smile drop and I sat up straight, clenching my fists. "What about you Zero?" he asked, a smug smile that I wanted to punch of soooooo badly appearing on his face. "What do you like?" Zero sat there, staring at the floor. He wasn't going to stoop to Pendanski's level. "You just won't talk with me will you?"

"Man he only talks to Caveman," Armpit piped up, smiling at his inclusion.

"You think you're better then all this?" Pendanski was really asking for it now.

"I like digging holes," Zero said in a steely voice.

"Then you're in the right place. _**Buddy Boy**_." I could barely hold the growl in my throat, the thought of ripping Pendanski's head off sounding so good. "I assume you won't be talking again?" Pendanski sighed, preparing to move on to someone else.

"Well maybe he's the only one here who's strong enough to stick to his conviction that talking to you is a waste of time," I spoke up.

Everything went silent, Zigzag dropping my hand. Squid's toothpick was hanging from his opened mouth, X-Ray's classes could have fogged up, Magnet and Zigzag were ridged with fright and Zero and Caveman just looked stunned. Pendanski looked livid.

"You got something to say to me?" he asked in a steely voice. I smirked, leaning back.

"Nothing you don't know I'm already thinking. And nothing I'm goanna say in front of these guys," I said. A smirk crossed Pendanski's face and a sick feeling dropped into my stomach.

"Well I could always read your file." I stiffened as he reached into the box by his chair and pulled out a larger then normal folder.

"Put that down," I hissed, moving to stand up. Zigzag put his arm out in front of me.

"He'll only make it worse for you," he whispered urgently.

"He can't read it! Make him stop please!" I begged as Pendanski's eyes moved across the page, widening at some points before he smirked again.

"Nothing he says will make us see you differently Bell," Squid whispered over. That relaxed me slightly but I was still nervous when Pendanski looked back up.

"So you had a good life in Brooklyn huh? Loving mother? Caring father?" he paused, staring right in my eyes. "Do you feel guilty at all? Whenever you think about them?" I was already shaking, the last looks I got of my parents faces flashing across my memory. "Well?"

"I wasn't my fault," I bit back, my voice wavering.

"Do you really believe that? Do you really believe that if you hadn't tried to help your father wouldn't have gotten distracted? Then he wouldn't have taken that bullet. And what about your mother? All she did was try to protect you and look how that turned out."

I wouldn't cry, not in front of Pendanski. Squid had seen me cry, he was the only one to see me cry and I could tell he knew I was close to tears.

"And even when you got taken in by a loving foster family in Lockhart you've never been able to let go of that hate have you? Letting it boil over until you murdered that old man?" a gasp went around the tent, everyone's eyes going onto me.

"She didn't kill him," a lone voice said and we all turned to stare at Hector. Pendanski's face looked ready to explode.

"So you'll talk for her?" he spat. Hector glared at him and his expression darkened. "Well it doesn't matter does it Belladonna? They're not coming back, they can't come back and they're never coming back and it's all. Your. Fault." I stood up, my chair slamming against the floor. I stalked to the centre of the circle and glared down at the now quivering man that I knew as Pendanski.

"You're a shit doctor," I spat before turning and running out of the room, out of the cabin and back to our tent.

"Bell!" I ignored Squid's shout.


	10. Pushing Her Over The Edge

**Hey Hey! **

**It's been a while but I'm updating! I hope this chapter is worth it cause the next one is goanna be sick! (Hopefully...)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Belladonna's POV

"Bell? Bell are you here?" I curled into a tighter ball on my cot, pulling my blanket further over my head. I snivelled, unable to hold in my tears. I felt his hand grab the sheet and pull it back, exposing my weakness and all its glory. "Oh Bell," he breathed heavily, sitting down on the bed and drawing me into his arms.

"Don't you dare pity me," I hissed darkly but didn't even think of moving out of his arms.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he answered without humour, choosing to just hold me while I sobbed.

Three minutes later I pulled back, completely shifting away from Squid. He looked at me cautiously, probably trying to pick his words.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked and I shook my head. "What do you wanna do then?"

"I want to pretend like that didn't just happen," I answered. "I don't want to be treated any differently, including you guys fearing that I killed that old man because I didn't," I said in an icy voice.

"I believe you," Squid answered solemnly. I can't be sure if he does or not, it's pretty unbelievable when you hear it. "Can we go back to before our fight?" I looked over at Squid, his hat in his hands as he stared at me hopefully.

"Well that fight was about you prying into my personal life and questioning my motives…so now that you know I guess we're good," I mumbled, looking at my lap.

"But do you feel ok with us?" he asked slowly. I sighed, lying back down.

"Just leave it Squid," I mumbled before closing my eyes and waiting there until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

Ever since the therapy incident the guys could tell I wasn't the same. I barely talked to them, or anyone, anymore. All I did was eat, sleep and dig (and shower too) right now I'm trying to focus on digging.

"Hey look!" I spared a glance up from my hole, looking up to see Squid pointing at the sky. "A cloud" he breathed. The others all looked to the sky. "Right there," he finished in his southern drawl. I had missed hearing it, even though we shared a tent.

"Maybe it'll move in front of the sun," Zigzag panted, leaning on his shovel. I shook my head, knowing it wouldn't. I went back to digging, tuning the others out.

"Hey X! I think I found something!" my head snapped up at that, watching as X-Ray jumped easily out of his hole and sauntered over to Stanley's. He took what looked like a golden tube, examining it through his dirty glasses.

"Looks like an old shotgun shell or something," he mumbled, only to have Squid take it from him, turning it over in his hands.

"Nah that's too skinny to be a shotgun shell," he mumbled. How in the heck would he know what a shotgun shell looks like? "Yeah it's not a shotgun shell," he finalised before passing it on.

I watched as the guys all examined it, Zigzag making a comment on some Keith Baringer guy from his math class. After that their talking dyed down, the conversation seeming to dissipate once X-Ray turned and walked away, Squid flicking Stanley's hat before joining him.

I wanted to be mad at them for stealing Stanley's day off, knowing that the kid needed one badly. But watching Squid, the way his brown eyes glistened as he chuckled at something X-Ray said made my heart ache to be part of the group again.

* * *

I feel I should have been more surprised when, the next day, Pendanski went nuts and called the Warden as soon as X-Ray 'found' the golden tube. She turned up in her shiny white car and strutted over like she was the queen of the desert. After studying the tube and talking to X-Ray she turned to the rest of us.

"Mr. Pendanski," she said in her icy tone. "Drive X-Ray back to camp. Give him double shower tokens and a snack." damn I wish I had found that stupid tube. I touched Squid's necklace, wondering if I would get the same thing. "But first refill everyone's canteen."

"I already filled them," he said, sounding oddly proud for something so pointless.

"Excuse me?" the Warden asked quietly.

"I had already filled them when you drove up in the car," he said, this time a little more shakily.

We all watched as the Warden continued to drill into Pendanski, even bringing Stanley, or Caveman, into it. Finally he relented and we all lined up to have our barely touched canteens refilled.

Feeling a little jumpy, considering I haven't insulted one of the senior staff in a while, when it was my turn I smirked when he reached for my canteen.

"Wait," I said, opening it before tipping it upside down and watching as the water spilled out over his shoes. "Fill it up…buddy boy," I spat. He glared daggers at me before snatching my canteen and filling it up.

As soon as he was done with our water, and X-Ray had been driven away, we were set to work, digging as hard as a mole on Red Bull while the Warden, Pendanski and Mr. Sir shouted orders at us.

* * *

We all trudged back to the camp, my feet, arms, back, legs and pretty much everything else aching from the stupid amount of digging we had to do.

"How'd the Warden know my name?" Stanley asked suddenly as I threw my shovel on the pile.

"She's got the whole place wired," Zigzag answered immediately and my eyebrows rose.

"Really?" I stated and all of them stared at me, Squid's eyes wide but slightly gleaming.

"And she finally speaks," he said with a smile. I glared at him, stomping away.

If I was going to be made fun of just for speaking then fine!

"Don't listen to him," a voice said over my shoulder. "I read his file," Squid continued, not accepting that fact that I was ignoring him. "It say's he suffers from…acute paranoia."

"Why do you think I care?" I snapped.

"Just keeping you in the loop Princess," he answered before walking off.

* * *

So it turns out that four days of solid, work driven digging can turn our little desert area into a scene from an Indiana Jones movie. While I thought that, despite being sore and cut up all over, it looked pretty cool.

The Warden, on the other hand, wasn't as pleased. "Four days. Four days and what have you got to show for it?" she grumbled as she stalked around our mini catacomb. I just flipped her off behind her back and kept digging.

"I ain't on stupid pills!" I heard Mr. Sir snap at Pendanski.

"What are you jawing about?!" the Warden snapped. "If you can't get em' to dig any faster maybe you should grab a shovel and join them!" that got Mr. Sir going.

"Jackass," I grumbled as he shouted at me to dig faster.

* * *

The next morning Mr. Sir announced that we would be going back to digging our own holes again. Frankly I was relieved because now it would be easier to be by myself again. The guys had attempted to cheer me up, Armpit even tried to trick the Warden with a knob off one of the stoves but I didn't even crack a smile.

I just couldn't.

* * *

It was another day and we were all out digging. The guys were getting their canteens refilled but I kept working, just wanting to go back to the tent. I barely ever did anything with them any more, I didn't even eat with them. I just took my tray over to an empty table and munched quietly, missing the way Armpit made everything a little more edible.

I jumped in my hole when I heard thunder rumble and looked up towards the sky. Dark clouds had surrounded the mountains in the distance, a heavy storm looking to be brewing.

"Don't get your hopes up. Them storms never make it past the mountains," Mr. Sir commented.

"Maybe this time they will," Stanley mumbled hopefully, looking up at the clouds. I couldn't help but smile at his optimism before remembering that I was supposed to be mad at everyone. I continued to dig, ignoring Mr. Sir making fun of the guys, Squid especially when he tried to answer whatever it was Mr. Sir was saying.

I sighed in relief when he finally got back in his truck and drove off, glad to finally get some peace.

"Hey guys?" I looked up to see Magnet smiling widely at us. "Anyone want some sun flower seeds?" he said, holding up the sack. My eyes widened. How the hell did he get that? "I can't help it man! My hands are like Magnets!" he laughed, taking a handful before passing the bag around.

"I'll take some of those!" Zigzag laughed, catching the sack and taking a handful. I shook my head as Squid took the bag next, taking great handfuls and stuffing them into his pockets.

"Bell?! you want some?!" he shouted over to me, already getting ready to throw it.

"Guys! Sir's coming back!" Magnet suddenly yelled, panicking. I felt the bag hit my side as the words left his mouth, turning to glare at a sheepish looking Squid.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I muttered as I struggled to cover the mass of seeds littering my hole.

"Cover it up he's coming back!" Armpit yelled.

Suddenly there was a crunch beside me and I looked over to see Stanley in my hole. He was shifting the dirt frantically before he shoved me over.

"Switch holes with me!" he demanded in a voice more forceful then I expected from him.

"What?" I asked.

"Switch holes with me! Now!" he yelled, shoving me completely from the hole before lying down in it in an attempt to look casual.

A hand grabbed my arm and pulled me away. It was Squid, yanking me over to Stanley's abandoned hole.

"No! let me go!" I cried.

"You've been in enough trouble and Mr. Sir and the Warden already hate you!" he snapped under his breath in a harsh voice, throwing me into the hole before jumping into his own.

Before I could do anything, Mr. Sir pulled up and got out of the car. We all watched as he stalked around, glaring at each of us as he passed. Finally he stopped at Stanley's hole, bending down.

"Well well, how did that get there?" he asked, pointing to the half covered sack.

"W-What?" Stanley asked fearfully.

"How did that get there? Fall from the sky?" Mr. Sir asked again. Stanley sighed.

"No…" he looked over at Magnet, the Latino's eyes pleading for him not to rat him out. "I stole them out of your truck," he mumbled.

My eyes widened, as did Armpit's and X-Ray's. Stanley was willing to take the fall? but these guys were horrid to him…my heart sped up as we all awaited Mr. Sir's reply.

"Well I think the Warden would like to hear it from you," he grumbled, gesturing for Stanley to follow him. Stanley nodded and got up, following Mr. Sir over to his truck.

"What are you doing dog?!" X-Ray whispered as he passed him. When he came to me I stood up.

"Stanley…why?" I asked. He glanced over at Mr. Sir, who was trying to get his fat butt in the truck. He quickly leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"You've had a tough week. No matter what your file says, I'm still here for you." and with that, he turned and got into the truck.

* * *

I glared at the ground as I stabbed it with my shovel. Stanley shouldn't have taken the fall. Magnet should have, or me I don't care who. I can't believe he did it though! And all because I was having a bad week? No one's ever shown me such compassion. Well one person has.

I looked over at Squid, his yellow shirt mud and sweat stained while his hat hid his eyes. I sighed, wishing I could talk to him again. True because of him I could have gotten in trouble because of him, but he understood what Stanley had done and he helped him, kind of.

My head lifted back up to the sound of footsteps. My eyes widened to see Stanley, no cuts or marks on him as he walked back over to his hole.

"What'd you say Caveman?" Magnet demanded.

"Nothing," Stanley said. Squid's eyebrows rose.

"Well what'd she do to you?" X-Ray asked. Stanley shrugged, flashing a smile.

"Nothing." I sighed in relief. Climbing out of my hole, I ran over to him and threw my arms around him. "Whoa Spirit!" he chuckled, catching me. I smiled up at him, genuinely for the first time that week.

"Call me Bell," I said. As soon as the words left my mouth I heard a clang.

I looked over to see Squid, his shovel thrown on the ground as he stormed back to camp. What's his deal? I shook my head, looking back up at Stanley. His eyes looked concerned as he stared at Squid's retreating back before he shook his head. I smiled up at him again, choosing to ignore Squid's tantrum.

"Hey, Zero has a surprise for you," I whispered before going to my hole. I smiled when I heard him gasp and could just imagine the smile on his face.

* * *

I walked through the camp, one thing on my mind. _'I'm bored'_ sighing in frustration I decided to see if there was anyone around the Rec room. Walking from around the back, I let my hand trail along the wall. I always did that, tracing small patterns. Suddenly I felt something grab my hand, twisting me so that my back was shoved against the wall.

"What the hell?!" I snapped, opening my eyes. Squid was glaring at me, his cap casting a shadow over his eyes.

"What's going on between you and Stanley?!" he demanded through gritted teeth. What?

"You think something's going on between me and Stanley? How stupid can you get?" I snapped back. Squid's fist slammed into the wall beside my head.

"Don't insult me! Just answer the question!" he yelled.

"No! Nothing is going on! He showed me some compassion and caring!" I snapped back at him. He continued to glare at me.

"Why do you let him do things for you? Whenever I try you're either dying or try and kill me for even suggesting it," he said in an icy voice.

"How dare you bring that up," I hissed and he grunted.

"Sorry," he grumbled.

"Why do you even care about who I'm interested in anyway? Are you jealous?!" I demanded, smirking at him.

He didn't answer, he didn't even raise his eyes to look at me. I stared at him, his body tense. "Squid?"

His head snapped up and his mouth covered mine, his lips silencing any insult I could have thrown at him. His hands gripped my arms, holding me in place as he continued to kiss me. Finally my shock wore off and I realised what was happening.

Attempting to move my arms, Squid finally let them go, one arm sliding around my waist while the other cupped my cheek, pulling me closer. My hands reached up to knock the hat off his head, my fingers threading into his hair.

I don't know how long we stayed like this but I knew I couldn't care. In this moment it was just Squid and me. I don't know why he's kissing me, I don't know what he's feeling all I know is that I don't care about the reason. I just care that it's him.

Finally he broke away, gasping for breath. I leaned against the wall for support, my head spinning and my heart pounding.

"I just…I'm…I…" Squid continued to stammer, trying to say something. I was still panting. "Just don't get mixed up with anyone," he mumbled before turning and walking away.

* * *

Sitting in on my cot while trying to figure out what Squid meant is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I thought girls were the trivial ones and guys were the blunt ones but Squid seems to be all over the place.

"I need a shower," I grumbled, standing up and grabbing a token. Water always helped me think, especially when it was cool.

When I reached the showers I checked around. No one else was here considering dinner was on. Lifting my hands to the hem of my shirt, I was about to pull it over my head when a voice stopped me.

"Let me do that." before I could respond my top was yanked over my head and I was spun around, coming face to face with Lump.

"Get away from me you creep!" I snapped, lifting a hand to slap him. He grabbed it and wrenched it back, making me grit my teeth to keep from crying out. He smirked.

"And here I had you pegged as a screamer." that comment sent rage surging through me and I started to struggle.

"Let me go!" I screamed at him, pulling away from his body that smelled of sweat and dirt.

"I thought we could have some…fun," he said, pulling me back against him while his hands ran over my body.

"In your disgusting dreams!" I screamed, managing to free one arm to punch him right in the middle of his grimy face. He stumbled back, looking shocked before a sneer took over his face.

"You shouldn't have done that," he growled. "Now you've got me thinking you like it rough." I stopped for a second, a horrible feeling making me feel close to throwing up. I was so shocked at the horrific comment that I didn't notice him reaching forwards and grabbing my wrist with his gorilla fist.

"Don't touch me!" I cried out as he pulled me against him, pining me against the shower cubical with his body.

"I plan on doing more then just touching you," he whispered before biting my ear. I screamed in pain, banging my fists on his chest to get him to back away. "That's not goanna work and you haven't got your Squidface here to help you this time," he growled, his grip on my shoulders turning bruising.

"He and the rest of D-Tent will kill you if you do anything to me!" I spat him, making sure spit actually came out. He growled before his fist slammed against my head, right into my right eye. I was so shocked I couldn't even scream.

"Do you not realise what I'm capable of? I don't care about hitting girls, I could take all of D-Tent by myself. Do you want to know why I'm here?" he asked.

I'm officially scared now. My head is spinning, my eye throbbing and my heart is pounding. Unconsciously I nod. Lump grinned as he leaned down so that hi mouth was next to my ear.

"I killed my neighbour after raping her." my world stopped as he then proceeded to lean down and nip at my neck, marking me.

I started to shake. This was real. This wasn't Lump being his usual idiotic self. This was Lump getting ready to rape me, take the last of my innocence. And how would he finish with me? Only one thought entered the fearful jumbled mess of my mind.

"Squid," I sobbed, feeling bruises and blood run down my neck. Lump bit harder and I sobbed the name louder. If this was going to happen then I wouldn't give Lump the satisfaction of hearing his name. I would say the name of the person who actually made me feel something.

"Say my name," he commanded, his hand squeezing my arm painfully.

"Squid," I said determinedly, looking right at him. His fist connected with my stomach, forcing a cough to wrack my body with shakes.

"Say _**my **_name!" he commanded again.

"Squid!" I screamed at him and he punched my side.

"If you say his name one more time I swear I'll make you wish you'd never been born," he seethed. I lifted my head, my neck screaming from the pain of his bruises and bites to look right in his eyes.

"I already wish I hadn't been born," I mumbled. He sneered before placing his hand on the inside of my thigh, trailing it upwards. "NO!" I screamed, my knee lifting to do something I had wanted to do since Lump tried to watch me change.

He groaned as he collapsed forwards, holding his balls as he face planted the floor. I wasted no time in kicking him in the stomach before leaning down next to his ear.

"You can do what you want to me," I hissed in a sharp tone. "Beat me, rape me and even kill me. I want you to kill me! But if you ever touch any of D-Tent I will cut off your nuts, feed them to you then stab you through the stomach and through them like an inside out kebab." with one last kick of dirt to his face I walked away.

I limped back to the tent, bruises and cuts covering my body. Lump had not held back in his beatings and now I have missed dinner. Oh well, I doubt I could eat with the pain in my stomach. As soon as I opened the flaps of tent all the occupants heads turned to me. All eyes went wide and X-Ray was up in an instant.

"Who did this?" he said in a steely voice. All the guys watched me, Squid's eyes burning with rage as he clutched his dice tightly in his hands.

I stared up at X, ready to tell him everything Lump did and said to me, but then the image of Lump standing over my friends, all of them beaten and lying on the ground. Squid caught in Lump's hold almost made fresh tears spring to my eyes.

"Nothing…I fell into my hole," I mumbled, heading for my cot. I clambered under the covers and pulled them over my head, shielding my bruised and battered body from their judging eyes.

"Belladonna." X-Ray's voice was steely, firm and gentle all at once. "Who. Did. This. To. You?"

It was to shameful to speak of. Lump had touched me in a place no one had ever touched before with his gross, disgusting meaty fingers and all I could feel was dirty.

"I fell in my hole," I whispered, my voice barely keeping the hitch out of it as tears started to stream down my cheeks. I couldn't sink any lower now that tears had finally escaped me, a sensation I hadn't felt in years. I heard a sigh, the creaking of cots letting me know that the others were settling into go to sleep.

* * *

I couldn't sleep, my skin crawling as Lump's touched continued to make me want to be sick. I knew I couldn't tell anyone about what happened, they would never do anything about it anyway. Pendanski would encourage it, calling it camper bounding time. Mr. Sir would ask to join in and the Warden would only lock me in the shed with him.

I sprung up suddenly, a horrible thought sending my body into shock. No one was going to stop this. He could do it again and no one would do anything.

I can't stay here, not with him. Not when he's planning to take away the last part of me I can keep normal. As I sprung up, grabbing my clothes and guitar another thought hit me. If I leave I'll die of thirst. If I stay here I'll get raped. If I go to the authorities then I'll get ignored then punished. There was no way out, all three ways would be torture. I sunk onto my cot, defeated.

BANG!

I jumped, barely holding in my scream as Mr. Sir's gun went off into the night. How could the guys sleep through that?

Guns. They took my mom. They took my dad. They took my life. Wait…they've taken two lives that mattered to me, they might as well finish their job. It was clear what my course of life would be, no one would care if I did it and right now, no one was conscious enough to stop me.

Getting up, I glanced around at the sleeping guys, the boys that become the closest thing to being my friends. They were going to be the last ones to see me alive. I sighed, taking one last look at Squid's sleeping face before I walked out the tent.

* * *

**What's Bell goanna do? If you want to find out, or guess yourself, you know what to do...**

**Review!**


	11. In The Dark Of The Night

**Hey :) Here's another chapter that will hopefully satisfy you guys :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Squid's POV

I opened an eye slowly, checking to see if everyone else was asleep. I think I heard Armpit get up for one of his midnight bathroom trips about a half hour ago but I'm pretty sure everybody else is asleep now.

Flinging the covers off me, I rolled off my cot and crawled over to Bell's. I feel kinda bad about everything that's been going recently and my jealously over her and Stanley isn't helping. I know she said nothing is going on but I can't help it…I've never been this close to someone before and when I kissed her. Wow is all I can say. But when she walked in looking like she had been hit by a truck the reversed back over, I almost lost it so I sat in shock instead, fighting to contain my anger.

So to make being a total douche up to her? Give her my sun flower seeds that I kept from Mr. Sir. I grabbed her shoulder, shaking it.

"Bell. Hey Bell, wake up," she didn't even stir. "Oh come on…I know I've been a jerk lately but I want to make it up to you." still no answer. "Bell? Fine! Be that way," I grunted as I turned away. When she didn't even call me a girl or mock me for having a hissy fit I turned back. "Bell?"

Grabbing the blanket I yanked her covers back. I was met with an empty bed, looking to have been abandoned quite a while ago.

"Bell?" I whispered pointlessly. Where'd she go?

* * *

Bell's POV

My hand shook as I walked straight through the camp, my eyes on the desert that expanded from the exit of the camp. Clasped in my left hand was Mr. Sir's gun, the metal cold in my hands. Don't ask me how I got it, I'll just say he doesn't lock his door and he's a heavy sleeper.

It was freezing outside, the cloudless, sweltering day giving way to a zero temperature night. I wasn't thinking about what I was about to do, all I wanted to do was get it done.

This death would be quick and hopefully painless.

Finally picking a good spot I stopped walking and crouched down. I wanted to be close enough so that when the gun went off someone might hear it and come find me, see what I have been driven too. Maybe it'll be enough to shut this place down, then at least my life could have some purpose besides hurting others.

I took a shaky breath as I raised the gun to my head with a trembling hand. I stopped it in front of my face. How should I do this? Against the side of my head? I heard that that can sometimes result in brain damage and I certainly couldn't live with anything more. In the mouth and through the beck of my head? The thought of putting something small, tasteless and hard in my mouth made me cringe, my mind going back to what Lump had wanted to do to me.

"Side of the head it is…I'll do a double tap," I mumbled to myself.

I sighed, lifting the gun. I shivered as I felt the tip hit my temple softly, even flinching away from it. Come on! Man up and do it! No one's goanna miss me anyway. I sniffed as I finally steadied the gun against my head, my finger finding the trigger.

Goodbye foster parents that tried to hard.

Goodbye school that I hated.

Goodbye Camp Green Lake, I'll see you and your workers in hell.

Goodbye world…that never cared.

I wanted that to be the last thought that would go through my head but, as my finger squeezed slightly on the trigger, only one thing entered my mind.

"Goodbye Squid," I whispered, a lone tear slipping down my bruised cheek as I shut my eyes for the final time.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" I was flung to the side, a heavy form barrelling into mine that sent me flying to the ground. I could tell the gun hit the ground by the resonating bang as it went off. I stiffened but there was no pain. I sat up, checking my body.

"Damn it! The bullet missed!" I grumbled, exasperated.

"WHAT?!" I looked over to the continuing voice to see Squid, panting and on the ground. He wasn't wearing his hat and his hair was dishevelled and caked with dust, much like the rest of his face and clothes.

"What are you doing here?!" I cried, eyes wide. He couldn't watch me do this, it was cowardly enough.

"What am I doing here!? What are you doing out here?! With Mr. Sir's gun pointed to your freaking head no less!" he screamed at me. I'd never heard him sound that angry before.

I didn't say anything, just glanced down at the gun that lay between us. If I did it now then that would be it. I wouldn't have to explain myself. I wouldn't have to reveal what Lump almost did to me. I could just be free.

I leaped at the gun, scrambling over the ground to pick it up. I fumbled with it, my hands jittery with what was happening.

"Bell!" Squid yelled, throwing himself on me to try and wrestle the gun away. I fought back, punching, kicking and even scratching at him to get to my freedom. He did not hesitate to fight back. I think he even bit my arm once to get me to let go. I knew I would have to fight dirty if I could get away from this, he was using my already existing injuries to his advantage anyway.

"I'm sorry for this Squid but…" I kneed him right where his boys were. He let out a strangled sound as he collapsed forwards, across my lap. I shoved him off me and grabbed for the gun.

"Bell...Bell please just...just put it down!" he cried/begged me, trying to crawl closer.

"If you take another step I swear to God I'll do it!" I screamed at him, pointing the barrel closer to my temple. He froze, his big brown eyes wide and pleading while dust and blood caked his face from our past struggle. From his shaking form I caught one word.

"Why?" I tensed, my hand squeezing the handle to Mr. Sir's hand gun.

"Why? Why what?" I spat. "Why I felt like I couldn't take another minute in this hell hole? Why animals like Lump think they can take me for themselves without even asking me, treating me like trash when they throw me away? Why Pendanski feels like he can mock me about how I killed my parents?"

"But you d-"

"Don't lie to me!" I screamed at Squid and he instantly stopped. "I killed them," I chocked out. "And I've been living with that for almost ten years. So when you ask me why I felt the need to steal Mr. Sir's gun so I could crawl out into the desert and blow my brains out like any animal that goes off to die, I answer...Because this Spirit has been broken."

With a sniff I shakily lifted my hand, my confession taking a lot from my courage. I had to do this now.

"You maybe broken Bell," Squid coughed, standing up. He looked almost as beaten as I was, his right hand clutching his left arm in pain. "But that doesn't mean you can't be fixed…if you'll only try." I stared at him. He took a step towards me. I stiffened but didn't move. "Let me help you Bell," he pleaded.

"And if I refuse?" I asked, my hand squeezing on the handle.

"Then as soon as you drop I'll pick up that gun and join you." my eyes widened.

"You wouldn't," I whispered, my grip slackening.

"I would. I'm involved now so if you go, I go." he seemed so determined to help me. He cared so much for me…but why?

I was so distracted by my thoughts that I didn't notice Squid advancing towards me until his hands landed on my shoulders. I jumped, looking up at him. My breath caught at the tears in his eyes, lost and hurt.

"I know Lump did this to you. Lump and Pendanski, The Warden and Mr. Sir. Let me help you and if not me, then at least Stanley or X-Ray or even Zero. Just please…let it go." his words were so soft, unlike his usual gruff tone. My heart was pounding as he stared down at me, his shoulders shaking as he held back sobs.

My hand relaxed and the gun fell to the floor with a soft thud. It went unnoticed by us though, to lost in each other. A lone tear leaked over Squid's eyes, trailing down his cheek. I reached up, letting my actions guide me I softly removed it from his face. My hand stayed where it was though, the surprising softness of his skin almost captivating.

"Bell…" he breathed before he dipped his head and captured my lips in a soft kiss.

It was short and chaste, almost like he was afraid it would set me off again. When he pulled back he stared down at me again, eyes nervous.

"Again," I whispered. He hesitated a second before kissing me again, longer this time and a little more pressure. "Again," I whispered again when he pulled back. He dived back in, his hands cupping my face to pull me closer. His fingers traced my bruises gently, touching them softly with the pads of his fingers. This time he asked for permission to enter, his tongue tracing my bottom lip. I pulled back and his eyes widened, looking almost scared.

"Bell I'm sorry. I-I just couldn't help it…a-and you're so beautifu-" I silenced him with a finger to his lips. He gulped as I stood on my tiptoes, my lips level with his.

"Again…and again and aga-" He no longer asked for permission. He knew what I wanted.

So when he carefully laid me on the ground, using his jumpsuit to shield my bare back from the harsh stones, he took me before anyone else could. His touch didn't make me feel as sick as Lumps. His words didn't sting like Pendanski's and his kiss made my heart beat faster then anything the Warden put me through. This was the first time since I got here, that an action was mutual.

No one was screaming at me to dig. No one was demanding where I stand. Squid didn't force himself on me and when he realised I had never done this before, he slowed down, let me adjust and showed me things I didn't think I'd ever feel.

As we reached our peak together he kissed me, swallowing my moans as I tipped over the edge. He groaned, his forehead against mine as he slowly opened his eyes. There was a moment of silence between us as we stared at each other, Squid still on top of me. My hands were on his chest, his heart beating erratically under my touch.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he sighed and his usual lopsided smile appeared as he dipped his head to nuzzle my neck, kissing it while being careful of my marks.

"That…that was amazing," I breathed. I felt more than heard Squid chuckle.

"I aim to please," he mumbled before lifting his head, all humour replaced by caution. "Was it…was it ok?" he asked nervously. I smiled, reaching up to run my fingers through his hair.

"It hurt at first, but that's natural." Squid bowed his head, shame clear on his features. "But…" I said, lifting his head again to lock eyes. "After the pain went away it was everything I hoped it would be…and," I sighed, my pride on the line.

"And?" Squid probed, trying to keep our gazes together.

"And I'm glad my first time was with you," I finally said. The look of joy on Squid's face was something that can never be replaced.

"I'm glad I could be the one as well…I-" he sighed, his forehead landing against mine but his eyes landing on my neck. "I hate what Lump did to you Bell. The anger I felt when you walked in was unbearable. I couldn't speak."

"Is that why you didn't say anything?" I asked. It had hurt that, when I walked in beaten and bruised, Squid was the only one who hadn't reacted much.

"I was in shock I guess," he mumbled. "When it wore off all I wanted to do was kill whoever did this to you. The only reason I was awake tonight was because I wanted to make you feel better," he said, looking back up at me.

"And how did you plan on doing that?…wait, did you plan on doing this? In the tent?!" I asked him, slightly horrified. He blushed.

"No! I-I wanted…" he groaned as he reached under me, his fingers ghosting over my back as he reached into the pocket. "I wanted to see if you wanted some of these," he said, holding out a handful of sun flower seeds. I stared at his hand, the little grey seeds just sitting there. "I know they're not much but they're all I got," he mumbled, closing his palm. "It's stupid," he grumbled, going to put them back. I grabbed his hand.

"No, it's sweet," I said. "We'll eat them some other time though. This moments already perfect," I sighed, snuggling more into his body. He chuckled.

"Who would have thought you could act like a girl," he mumbled, his arms wrapping around me securely.

"Don't get used to it," I warned. He laughed, kissing my shoulder before silence washed over us.

"I really like you Bell," I heard him say after about five minutes.

"I like you to," I answered, tired from today's events.

"I don't want other people to touch you like this," he continued on.

"Do you really think I would let them?" I asked.

"You let me…I'm pretty sure Lump would think it was his turn. Him or any one of the guys here," he said, his grip tightening. I looked up to see his eyes dark, a frown on his face.

"What do you want to do?" I asked him.

"I want to be able to show the Camp and the world that you're mine now," he mumbled, resulting in me smacking his chest. "Ow! You know what I mean!" he snapped.

"Yeah, the same as me saying you're mine," I said back, hoping he would get how materialistic it sounded.

"I like the sound of that," he mumbled, leaning up to kiss me. Well that was a shock but…I guess I kinda get it. "But I also want to keep you safe…even if that means no one finds out about this." he had a point. While if we went public with this it would show I was off the market, idiots like Lump would only see me as an easy challenge. If we stayed quiet then at least it would show that I didn't mess around and the guys could continue on as normal.

"We won't get to be like this much," I warned. Squid sighed, finally sitting up. I sat up in front of him, shivering from the cold night air. Squid reached behind him and grabbed his shirt, handing it to me. I slipped it on, smiling gratefully before reaching for my shorts. Squid pulled on the jumpsuit we had been sitting on before pulling me into his lap.

"I know…but you're safety is worth more then…doing that," he said, blushing slightly.

My eyes widened at that. A hot blooded male with hormones would pick my safety over sex? That's not something I'm presented with a lot.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded seriously.

"How could you even ask?" he said, sounding hurt. I placed my hand on his cheek comfortingly.

"It's just…I'm not used to people being…nice to me so this is all a bit of an overload," I explained. He smirked.

"So would you rather I go back to how I was when we first met?" he asked. I shoved him again, giggling lightly.

"While there's nothing I love more then a good argument-"

"Your way of flirting," Squid mumbled and I grinned.

"Maybe, when we're alone, you don't lay on the lovey dovey crap too much…ok?" he smiled.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Princess," he said.

"Shut up and take me back to the tent," I grumbled.

"Make another date tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Not much I expected from a first date…" I trailed off. He sighed before getting up, pulling me up with him.

"Will you do me the pleasure of meeting me here tomorrow night so we can have our first official date?" he asked. I grinned.

"I'd love to."

* * *

**I hope that was to your liking...if not then I totally failed ;) Jk's I know I did ok. Well if you want to get more then you know what to do...**

**Review!**


	12. Fast Car

**Sorry it's been a while but I've been busy back at college and now that people are getting into my book I really need to finish it. If you wanna read it I'm putting my Fictionpress account link on my profile.**

* * *

Belladonna's POV

As it turns out Squid could be quite the romantic.

Although we were in the middle of keeping our new found relationship under wraps, Squid would take any chance he could get to show me that he cared. I think its because he thinks that if I start to feel down I would try and repeat the other night.

Squid hates me talking about it. He won't tolerate even the word gun in the tent anymore. The guys were suspicious but he made up some story about being mugged back home so they let it be. Every now and then, when all the guys were asleep, Squid would crawl into my cot and ask how I was while holding me close to him.

I hate to say it but I feel…loved. You probably think I'm being a bitch, complaining about love and all but you have to remember that I haven't felt love in almost ten years. Funny how I'm starting to in a juvenile correction camp huh? Well that's life.

I'm currently lying on my cot above the blankets, my guitar sitting across my lap as I pluck the strings to a mindless tune. It's been in my head ever since I heard Squid humming it but when I asked him where it was from, he only smirked and changed the subject.

"That's pretty." my head snapped up to see Stanley at the entrance. I had forgotten that he hadn't really heard me play something for real. "I haven't really heard you play," he mumbled. His expression looked almost shamed, like I was purposefully not playing around him.

"Well sit down and make a request," I said with a grin, sitting up. He smiled before sitting down on the cot opposite mine, Squid's, cross legged and waiting with a childlike grin on his face. I chuckled.

"Do you know…" he trailed off as he thought for a minute, dragging out into at least five minutes. Finally my patients reached its end.

"How about I try something?" I didn't give him time to answer, I just started strumming what matched my mood.

(Belladonna:)

You got a fast car  
And I want a ticket to go anywhere  
Maybe we make a deal  
Maybe together we can get somewhere  
Anyplace is better  
Starting from zero got nothing to lose  
Maybe we'll make something  
But me myself I got nothing to prove

You got a fast car  
And I got a plan to get us out of here  
I been working at the convenience store  
Managed to save just a little bit of money  
We won't have to drive too far  
Just 'cross the border and into the city  
You and I can both get jobs  
And finally see what it means to be living

You see my old man's got a problem  
He live with the bottle that's the way it is  
He says his body's too old for working  
I say his body's too young to look like his  
My mama went off and left him  
She wanted more from life than he could give  
I said somebody's got to take care of him  
So I quit school and that's what I did

You got a fast car  
But is it fast enough so we can fly away  
We gotta make a decision  
We leave tonight or live and die this way

I remember we were driving driving in your car  
The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk  
City lights lay out before us  
And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder  
And I had a feeling that I belonged  
And I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone

You got a fast car  
And we go cruising to entertain ourselves  
You still ain't got a job  
And I work in a market as a checkout girl  
I know things will get better  
You'll find work and I'll get promoted  
We'll move out of the shelter  
Buy a big house and live in the suburbs

You got a fast car  
And I got a job that pays all our bills  
You stay out drinking late at the bar  
See more of your friends than you do of your kids  
I'd always hoped for better  
Thought maybe together you and me would find it  
I got no plans I ain't going nowhere  
So take your fast car and keep on driving

You got a fast car  
But is it fast enough so you can fly away  
You gotta make a decision  
You leave tonight or live and die this way

Stanley clapped, grinning. I blushed, still not used to praise when playing. "That was great, and your singing is amazing!"

"Yeah it is." my head turned to the deep Texan voice, a faint blush rising to my cheeks. I hated that my face had started doing that whenever he caught be off guard, something he seems to be very good at now.

Stanley froze, still a little fearful of Squid since he was best friends with Zigzag. Squid chuckled, catching note of my warning expression as he sauntered into the tent.

"Beat it Caveman, I gotta talk to Bell." Stanley nodded nervously, rushing out in less then three seconds.

"I wish you wouldn't be so mean to him," I sighed as Squid flopped down beside me and wrapped me in his arms.

"He's still the newbie Bell. you know how it goes." I sighed, snuggling down into his embrace.

This was a rare moment for us, to get to be alone. We had even resorted to going out into the desert at night to get some time together. Watching the stars made the experience magical though.

"Squid?" I asked quietly, finally deciding to ask him something that had been on my mind lately.

"Hmm?" he mumbled contentedly, nuzzling my neck.

"Why did you get so mad when I called you a hick?" it had been bugging me for a while and now seemed like a good time to ask.

Squid froze from peppering my neck with kisses and stayed frozen for a while. Finally he pulled back, a heavy look clouding his eyes.

"Squid?" I asked gently, moving closer. He sighed, meeting my eyes. He almost looked ashamed of himself.

"All my life I've been called dumb, the stupid one that uses his fists instead of his words and cracks bad jokes." I giggled slightly at that and his lip twitched upwards. "I admit, I ain't that smart, I don't think I've ever gotten even a B but I ain't no _**hick**_." he spat the word.

"You've been called it before haven't you?" I asked quietly and he nodded.

"Ever heard of that movie Deliverance?" I shuddered and he grimaced. "Yeah, it was pretty grim. I left before the end." Squid paused and in that time a horrible realisation washed over me. "But when the next school day rolled around, everyone's focus was suddenly on the fatherless kid with an alcoholic mother. I was an easy target and even the kids stupider then me took advantage of that."

Both of us were silent, Squid's grip on me tighter then before.

"So even though both of us know you're smarter, why do you still act like you're constantly impersonating a gorilla?" Squid glared down at me but I only smiled childishly and soon he was smiling too.

"It's complicated," he mumbled.

"How so?" I asked, reaching up to brush my finger tips along his jaw line. He shuddered slightly at my feather light touch. "Tell me."

"Well…" he sighed. "As douchey as this sounds, life is hard, serious and a lot of the time it's depressing. Especially for people like us. But when you have that simple, sometimes funny guy around life seems a little brighter for everyone. Sometimes when you look fearless and carefree you make others feel fearless and carefree, even if it's only for a little while. I figure if I act carefree and simple and happier then I actually am, maybe the people around me will feel a teeny bit happier. Especially in a place like this."

I stared up at Squid, never feeling so awestruck in my life. Squid wasn't a hick at all. Not even a mindless goon. He was deep.

"Life's hard, especially for people like us, might as well face it with a dopy grin," he finished with a small grin. I cupped his face and brought it down to mine, my lips barely brushing his.

"So you act funny and simple just to make everyone else happy?" I asked and he nodded, his eyes on my lips.

"Yeah, it's like pretending insults don't bother me so people don't worry," he explained.

"So every time Mr. Sir or Pendanski insults you, it actually does bother you?" I asked him.

"Of course it does," he said, looking right into my eyes. "But I don't mind, just so long as I don't worry the people I love." I felt my heart skip a beat at the word love.

There was another silence between us. I felt content feeling Squid resting against me, his breathing on my face. There was still one more thing I needed to do.

"I'm sorry Squid." his eyes opened. His brow creasing.

"For what?"

"For ever even thinking about calling you stupid. You're so much smarter then you give yourself credit for and so much kinder to me then I deserve," I whispered. He smiled, kissing my nose.

"Don't be sorry. Everyone gets touchy sometimes." I smiled, burying my face into his neck. "And as for being kinder to you then you deserve? I'll never stop being there for you Bell." I looked up.

"Never? That's a long time and we're not going to be here forever." I was talking about Camp Green Lake but I had a feeling Squid knew I was also referencing this moment.

"Bell, we live in the same town and go to the same school. You couldn't get rid of me if you tried."

I was so overcome with emotion that I couldn't contain it anymore. Leaning in, I let him take the lead as he captured my lips in a passionate kiss. He rolled on top of me, using his elbows to keep from crushing me.

I moaned as he moved onto my neck, leaving a mark behind my ear. No one would see it but I knew it would be there. His mark. I'm his.

Unfortunately a shrill bell cut our moment in half. I groaned as Squid tore his lips from my skin. "Come on Bell, suppers on." I sighed as he helped me up off the cot, giving me one last kiss before he walked out.

I waited before following, not wanting to seem to suspicious. Squid would come up with one of his excuses like always anyway. When I joined the line I was a couple people behind Squid.

"I'll taste it!" my head turned to the voice to see Mr. Sir snapping at the cook, lifting a ladle up to taste something new. I hope it burns him.

"Whoa!" I heard Squid exclaim. "What happened to your face?" that was when I noticed the two scratch marks across Mr. Sir's cheek. My hand flew to my neck, remembering the stinging pain of the Wardens nails. Mr. Sir lowered the spoon, a glare on his face.

Oh no…

Mr. Sir lurched forwards, grabbing Squid by his jumpsuit collar. Squid's eyes widened in terror, his face held inches from the seething Mr. Sir's. I gripped m tray tightly. If he lay one finger on him I don't think I'd be able to hold back. It looked like the rest of D-Tent had the same idea, X-Ray standing and ready to step in.

"Something the matter with my face? Huh?!" he yelled. Squid looked like he was ready to pass out.

"N-No! No Mr. Sir!" he stuttered out, eyes going in random directions.

"You got that right!" he muttered before throwing Squid back against one of the tables. Squid collided with it, bouncing off before smashing into one of the bins and crashing to the floor, a nasty thump sounding where the back of his head hit the table.

I dropped my tray as Mr. Sir stalked out from behind the serving booth towards Squid, throwing myself down beside him.

"Take one more step and I'll make sure those scratch marks get doubled!" I snapped. Mr. Sir stopped, glaring down at us. I moved closer to Squid, helping to prop him up. My fingers brushed gently through the back of his head and I could already feel a bump forming.

Mr. Sir sneered down at us but I only sneered back. He pulled back to address the rest of the hall.

"Anyone see anything wrong with my face? Huh?!" everyone stayed silent but I could see everyone, especially D-Tent, thinking the same thing. "I think I'm kinda pretty, don't you?!"

"Yes Mr. Sir," everyone rumbled. Mr. Sir turned back to us. Squid was starting to recover from his fall, sitting up.

"Clean this up," he grumbled before turning to go. I shifted onto my feet, swivelling round to face Squid.

"You ok?" I whispered. He attempted a half smile.

"I'm fine. Thank you," he mumbled back, leaning in. I leaned back, placing my hand up.

"Not here," I whispered and he nodded. As I started to help him up, Pendanski addressed the room.

"Now I think we all learned a valuable lesson," he said in his usual douchey tone. "We're all people and Mr. Sir is a very sensitive man. Just like all of us." I snickered at the thought of Mr. Sir being sensitive, or human for that matter.

As soon as Squid was on his feet he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the Mess Hall. I was surprised, glancing around. Everyone was to busy watching Mr. Sir to notice our quick departure, all except the quick and clever eyes of D-Tent's smallest member.

Squid pulled me back into the tent before our lips were connected again. I fisted his hair to pull him closer. Heat was radiating from both of us, our joint anger and frustration being let out through our passionate embrace. I was pushed onto my cot, Squid following to lay down between my legs.

"Squid…Squid," I breathed, trying to fight the familiar fuzziness in my head whenever one of Squid's kisses lasted more then three minutes.

"What?" he panted, his teeth scraping my neck. I bit my lip to suppress a moan, knowing it would only drive him on.

"We should…we need to stop before the guys finish dinner," I gasped out. His kisses slowly against my neck, taking one last nip before pulling back, kissing the wound lightly before backing away from me completely.

"Sorry…got kinda carried away huh?" he mumbled sheepishly. I giggled, placing my hand against his cheek.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" I said sympathetically. He was a man after all

"Three weeks, two days and fourteen hours," Squid answered. My eyes widened.

"Someone's been keeping track," I chuckled and he blushed scarlet.

"Sorry, I know you hate all that crude boy stuff and I try not to think about it but I can't help it cause-" I shut him up by placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"I think about it too," I whispered as I pulled back.

"You do?" he asked and I nodded.

"Of course…you were my first Squid. That means something to every girl." Squid leaned down to place his forehead against mine.

"Even you?" he asked. I smiled, kissing the tip of his nose.

"Even me."

Squid's eyes shone with affection, adoration and so many more emotions. I could see he wanted to kiss me again but was afraid in case someone came in.

"Please kiss me," I whimpered. I needed the touch, the fire that only he could supply.

"What if someone comes in?" he whispered back, his voice husky and strained.

"I don't care," was all I said before he dipped his head again.

This kiss made the first one almost obsolete in comparison. It was soft, gentle and full of a combination of lust, need and…love. He didn't shove his tongue in my mouth like our normal heated kisses. He used everything slowly and carefully, seductively even but always made sure he coaxed every sound of pleasure from me that he could.

"Bell…" Squid moaned as I unzipped the top half of his suit and pushed it past his shoulders, touching every part of his skin I could reach. "Belladonna…" he gasped again. "Please…listen a sec." I stopped touching him. He ducked his head slightly, a blush across his cheeks.

"I-I wanna say it now in case something happens…."

"Say what?" I asked, trying to catch his eyes.

"I…I think I lo…I'm in-"

"If you guys are trying to be secretive about your new found love fest I doubt being on the verge of having sex in the tent is the way to do it." Squid's head wrenched up, bereaking the connection we had been sharing. Adjusting my jumpsuit so that I didn't show anything, I sat up to see Zero smirking as he leaned against the tent pole. Squid went red, leaping up while completely forgetting the fact that he was currently shirtless and his jumpsuit was halfway down his hips.

"Listen you little creep. You tell anyone about this and I swear I'll-"

"Save it. They're all to stupid to figure it out anyway." and with that he turned and walked out.

* * *

**Hope that was ok, Just a little fluff for you guys :)**

**Review!**


End file.
